Erase It All
by Cjethan21
Summary: Izuku Midoriya Aizawa. A quirky kid with an equally quirky family. Though, not everything is daisies and sun shine in this world. He learns at a young age that flashier is objectively better. He has a quirk, he loves his quirk, he thinks it's cool and wonderful. But other people beg to differ. I'm on Wattpad too, check my profile there too.
1. Cleansed Slate

"A-Are you sure this is the right decision?" She asked him, gripping on the hem of her skirt.

"Unfortunately" he sighed with clear exasperation in his voice as he trailed his long and unkept hair.

"But, shouta. He's just a kid. He hasn't even manifested his quirk yet, and he hasn't even seen the face of his father!" The dark forest green haired woman stated with a desperate tone.

"He's seen Hisashi" He replied with a huff. "Speaking of which, how's the bum been doing?"

"He's not a bum" She replied.

"Inko, he left the day after the wedding. He hasn't even given the little tyke a side way glance before running off to who knows where" it ticked him off at how she had married such an incompetent and irresponsible person. But it had to happen, there was nothing he could do about it.

"He isn't a bum... This is why you should've settled down." She said with a lone tear tracing down her cheek.

"You know my job's dangerous, I have enemies. Dangerous enemies. And the last thing I want to happen is let you and our kid to get caught in the crossfire." Aizawa replied solemnly as he wiped the remanence of the tear with his thumb.

"Inko please." He said sadly as she broke down into tears.

"Inko..." he called out, pulling her into an embrace as he stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay. Even if he doesn't see me. He's gonna be fine. I know for a reason that he'll be a good kid." Patting her back as Inko made the side of his capture gear wet with tears.

"I thought you were a man of reasoning, Not belief." Inko replied as she pulled away from his hug to wipe away her own tears.

"Exactly. I don't believe he'll be fine. I know he will" he said with an out of character smirk, which reassured her.

"But I can't shake this feeling off. I mean, he's just a kid. How will he react when he finds out?" Inko asked.

"He'll be fine. You forgot he's your kid too. He's strong" Dusting himself off as he looked towards the moonlit night with the clouds slightly hiding the full moon.

"You never were this positive when we were dating" She stated with a wet and half-felt chuckle.

"But will you be fine? I know you love him too, But you can't even go to his birthdays and when the holidays roll by"

"I'll be fine" Aizawa huffed while crossing his arms. He glanced away from her gaze a bit in thought.

"I hope so" She replied. The quiet sounds of the wind and crickets in the night echoed through the dark alley.

"It's getting late. You sure he's alright?" He asked.

"Mitsuki's watching him. She even brought katsuki so he wouldn't be lonely" Tucking the tear drenched handkerchief in her pocket.

"Let's just get you home now. We wouldn't want anything bad happen to Izuku while he's with a literal time-bomb." Aizawa said as he started leading her out of the alleyway.

"Katsuki wouldn't hurt him." She replied

"At least with Mitsuki within the vicinity" Inko added.

Aizawa hummed in thought as they walked alongside the side walk.

"That kid's stubborn. But when he's got something going, he won't stop until he gets it done. I'll give him that" He stated while the dim street light illuminated the street.

 **Break**

"Are you sure you don't want to see him?" She asked once they made it to the door of her apartment.

"Don't tempt me. It'll just cause trouble" he huffed before turning begrudgingly and starting to take his leave.

"Bye, Shouta..." Inko waved to him sadly.

"We're meeting up again tomorrow. Don't act like I'm leaving for Sweden." He replied with a smirk.

"hah. I almost forgot." She said with a smile.

Unlocking the door revealed two figures yelling while one was slightly teary eyed.

"K-Kacchan th-that's mean"

"Hah! You forgot we're playing villains and heroes! I'm the hero, and the hero kicks the villain's ass! Which is you by the fucking way!"

"Oi Brat! Who fucking taught you to curse!?"

"E-Expected" Inko muttered to herself as a bead of comical sweat dripped down her cheek.

"Oh! Inko! How was the *Meeting?*" Mitsuki said as she tossed the magazine that was rolled up to swat Katsuki's ass off to the side as she gave a hug to her nearest and dearest friend.

"i-It was fine" she reassured her friend.

"Hi Auntie Inko" Getting off of Izuku, Katsuki. The Ashe-blonde haired boy said with boredom as he knew it was high time he, and his mother went back home.

"Mom's back! Mom's Back! mom's back!" A small black-haired boy with green highlights jumped up and down as he tossed himself into a hug with his mother.

"Hello Izuku! Did you have fun with katsuki and your auntie Mitsuki?" Inko replied as she moved a bit forward and closed the door behind her.

"I sure did! We played Heroes and villains! But Kacchan keeps hogging the hero spot for himself!" He said with a pout.

"of course I would! I have an awesome quirk! Yours hasn't even shown up yet!" He replied oh so full of himself.

"Don't you fucking think you're special or something" Mitsuki flicked the top of his forehead as he squealed in slight pain.

"Mom! Mom! You think I'll have a cool and flashy quirk like kacchan?" Izuku pleadingly asked as Inko crouched down to be in eye level with him.

"Of course you will!" She said with a big smile.

"And I'll be a hero like allmight!" He pumped his fist up with joy as he bounced up and down with happiness.

"How cute... Ey brat! Why aren't you cute like that anymore?" Mitsuki said once she tore her gaze from the two green-heads.

"Tsk" was all Katsuki replied.

"Well, This little brat's still got shit to do. So we'll be leaving, Kay?" The other Ashe-blonde said while moving past inko and gripped Katsuki's wrist as they took their leave.

"Thanks again for watching over Izuku!" Inko yelled as she saw them walk across the street and took a turn to their house.

"No Problem!" Mitsuki yelled back.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Inko crouched down and ruffled her son's hair. "Now, How about we have Katsudon for dinner" She said with a smile as the boy was practically jumping in excitement.

"Katsudon! Kats on! Katsudon!" He cheered as his mother gave a light giggle before leading him into the kitchen.

 **Break**

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Not really. But I know for a damn reason Eraser head lurks around here more than needed. something here must be going up."

"When are we gonna make our move?"

"When we're sure that it's really his family. Not just some cousin-uncle shit."

"Hmm... I mean, its kinda the same really"

"Dumbass!" The voice knocked his fist down on the head of his companion.

"We need his family. I'm talking about his wife and kids. It'll hurt just *That much more" The voice said with a dark chuckle.

"I didn't think a grump like him would have kids, let alone a wife" the other voice replied.

"I thought so too. Until I saw it with my own two eyes"

Break

"So. Are you okay with a quirk apprehension test tomorrow?" Inko asked his son while she washed the dishes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! So I can be like allmight!" Izuku jumped up and down as he gripped on a dirty plate as he hopped his way towards his mother.

"That's my little hero" She giggled as Izuku gave her the dirty plate.

"Hey hey mom! What do you think my quirk would be!" Izuku shook her as they laid down on the couch as the tv was left on an allmight cartoon.

"Hmm..." Inko hummed as she placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"maybe telekenisis like yours truly" She said with a smile a she brushed her hand forwards and back, an allmight action figure began to float and seemingly sweep its way towards her hand.

"Yay! Telekenisnis!" He cheered.

"haha not quite right" She ruffled her cute son's green tinted hair.

"Or maybe you'll have fire breath like your fa- Like your father" She almosted choked on that last statement as izuk quirked his eyebrow up.

"When's dad coming home?" He asked as she looked wide eyed and almost choked on her own words.

" Wh-What?" She asked.

"When's dad visiting from Sweden?" Izuku asked innocently as Inko gave him a solemn expression.

"I don't know Izuku. I don't know."

 **Break**

"he should Manifest his quirk sooner or later. Maybe in a few weeks? Or maybe tomorrow? In an hour? It's not that clear though, Technology hasn't advanced yet to record and predict the manifestation of a quirk. And our current knowledge in quirks is still extremely shallow. Hell, One day you find out there's a quirk that can take other peoples quirks. And another, you find a quirk can stop people from using their quirks" The doctor said as he scratched his head and looked onto the x-rays of his toe.

"He clearly has lost the toe joint, showing that he's part of the generation where quirks have started manifesting." he laid the x-ray down next to his glasses.

"So you're saying that he'll manifest a quirk? But you can't pin down when?" She asked him as she looked back on her son, with a big smile still plastered on his face.

"Basically" The doctor huffed crossing his arms in thought.

"yay! I'll have a quirk! Yeah! I'm gonna be a hero!" Izuku pumped his fist up and down, garnering a small smile from the doctor.

"You better become a hero kid, Im rooting for you" The doctor said with a thumbs up.

"Anyways, I suggest that you ready yourself for the manifestation of his quirk Mrs. Midoriya. Fire breath and weak telekinesis may yield a quite destructive quirk." He said while the boy jumped off the clinic bed and hopped by and gripped his small hand on his mother's hand.

"Thank you doctor" Inko said with a bow as elbowed izuku to bow as well, as he soon followed.

They walked out of the hospital while Izuku jumped up and down as they walked through the buzzling street.

"Mom can we get some ice cream?!" Izuku asked in glee as he caught a glimpse of a new ice cream parlor down the corner.

"Sure honey" Inko said with a smile as Izuku lead her to the new ice cream shop.


	2. Unclean Conscience

"Mom! Mom! I think it's moving!" The small boy with freckles and green tinted hair yelled as he had two fingers on his temple and his other hand outstretched as if to grab something.

"Hmm... Izuku. Maybe your quirk isn't telekinesis. Maybe it's a combination of our quirks. Or a variance maybe." She said with a smile while holding up a camcorder, recording the small boy in an allmight onesie trying to find out his quirk on a tissue box.

"Mom! Could we practice on the stove?"

"Uwah!? N-No, Izuku. It isn't safe to play with fire. Remember?" Inko replied.

"Aww" He hummed with a pout. "How am I gonna find my quirk?" Izuku crawled up on the couch where his mother was sitting to inch his way up and give her a hug.

"Don't worry Izuku. Your quirk will pop up eventually. You heard what the doctor said yesterday, just wait for a few weeks and we'll find out" Inko gave him a quick peck on the forehead and ruffled his hair while she turned the camcorder off and took to the kitchen.

"Are you okay with onigiri tonight sweetie?" She asked.

"Yes mom!" He cheerily replied.

 **Break**

"Hey shouta! How's the wife and kid been doing!?" A blonde with a black leather jacket and a thick choker asked.

"I never married and he's fine. Did you just come here to bug me or do you have actual business with me yamada?" The tired man replied.

"Aww. After having a kid I thought you'd have softened up." He replied while patting the back of his friend.

"If you're not here for work, then just move along" he replied, brushing yamada's arm off.

"Speaking of which" he turned to his phone beeping in alarm.

"Night watch?" Yamada asked.

"Yeah. I'll be leaving now, lock the room up after you're done." He replied, arranging and tucking away the paperwork he was working on in the file cabinet besides him.

"Stay safe" the blonde replied.

"We're pro heroes. We're never safe, yamada you should know that by now." Aizawa remarked while putting on his gold grilled goggles.

"I know I know. But just stay safe yeah?" The blonde replied while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever" Aizawa replied while shutting the door behind him.

 **Break**

Aizawa kept his promise of meeting up with Inko every night, even if they just waved at each other. She smiled every time she saw him with his gold goggles and bandaged scarf around his neck. He even gave a smirk once in a while. He even sometimes stopped by the window of their apartment and gave a wave.

All while Izuku was still struggling to use his quirk. Incidentally, sometimes Inko herself was starting to have troubles with her quirk. Sometimes it just wouldn't activate, and sometimes it would work just fine.

It was strange to say the least. But most of the time she would've just brushed it off as exhaustion.

School was another thing for the young freckled boy. In his elementary school, he would always nab a good spot around the top 4 places. But some of his friends started turning on him. News caught on that he hasn't manifested his quirk yet, and some of the delinquents started up rumors that he was quirkless. But then again, katsuki, his best friend, would bump in and kick anyone's ass who would try and hurt the freckled boy.

"If anyone touches him I'll fucking kill you all!" He yelled while small sparks flew from his palms. All the while Izuku was hiding behind him.

"Th-That's e-enough Kacchan" Izuku said weakly behind the ash-blonde.

"Deku, they gave you a scratch and told you you're quirkless. You think I'll let shit like that pass me!?" He yelled back.

"Jesus, katsuki's defending him again" a boy with devil wings snickered to his delinquent friends.

"Huh!? The fuck you say you piece of shit!?" Katsuki boomed.

Overall, Izuku's life was mundane, boring, and lived most of his 1st and 2nd grades quirkless. At least he had katsuki.

Speaking of which, he became more protective of the green-haired boy. The moment the rumors spread that he was quirkless, he got so pissed that he managed to blow away a tree with his quirk.

Of course suspension was imminent for destroying school property. But Izuku went the extra mile and accompanied him when he stayed at home. He even got half of the yelling from Mitsuki when she was called in from work.

They promised, Izuku and Katsuki promised to each other that they'd get into a hero school, preferably U.A and become pro heroes.

"Just manifest your fucking quirk already so we can kick ass together, Jesus" katsuki growled lowly.

"I'm trying" Izuku groaned as he stuck out his hands towards a tree and tried shooting out fire.

"Looks like your quirk's not fire bending" the ash-blonde huffed.

"Aww... would've been cool though, kinda like endeavor." Izuku replied.

 **Break**

"Tonight? You sure?" The voice asked

"He's been here. He smiles here. He's happy here. And we're gonna take that away." Another voice said coldly.

"Did we really have to wait 3 years before making our move?"

"We needed to confirm jackass. And the patient tiger beats the impatient fawn."

"So...Around what time?"

"His nightly watch starts around 8, and he rendezvous here around 9. So 8 would be the wisest."

"Alright, so it's just us two?"

"You stay watch, while I deal with the dirty work"

"Hmmph, fine" the voice grumbled.

 **Break**

"So Inko...How's he been?" Mitsuki asked Her while she sipped on some of her tea.

"Oh. He's been fine, he's still trying to manifest his quirk though." She replied.

"I'm not talking about Izuku. I'm talking about him..." She sighed. "Pro hero that can't even show up to meet his kid. What kind of dad is that?" Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed.

"He just wants us safe" Inko stated, sipping some of her tea as well.

"And that bum you married is getting his head busted in who knows where" Mitsuki growled.

"He's not a bum. And you know we needed cover."

"Sounds kinda shady though. A day after the wedding and he's off to Sweden" Mitsuki replied.

"It's better than keeping up a charade everyday" Inko sighed.

"Well, one day Izuku's gonna find out. What will you do then?"

"I don't know. I can see it. Every day. Little by little, he's losing hope. Giving up on manifesting his quirk. It saddens me that I can't do anything about it." Inko said solemnly while she dropped her head on her arms.

"Hey. It's okay, I'm sure his quirk will come around. And till then, Katsuki's still got his back." Speaking of which, she can hear the two boys running out and about upstairs.

"It's late. Maybe we can have this conversation tomorrow?" Mitsuki asked.

"I-I'd like that."

The two blondes left the two green heads as they went back to their home.

"Bye Kacchan!" Izuku yelled.

"Deku" he lowly growled while giving an off an over the shoulder middle finger.

"Don't do that brat!" Mitsuki swatted her son's head as they walked through the street.

 **Break**

With a sigh, Aizawa jumped off an electrical pole and ran his way towards Inko's apartment.

"Wait" he squinted, slipping on his goggles after dripping some eye drops Aizawa looked at the unlit apartment with a slightly ajar door.

"Inko?" His heart was racing, he couldn't have been this sloppy.

"Hey Inko" he said as he opened the door. The room stank, the lights were out, and there was a mess of furniture lying around. He could hear faint sobs as he approached the light switch.

"Inko!?" Once the lights were on, he saw her body laid down on the floor as the splatter of blood decorated the wall and mahogany planked floor.

"No sudden moves or the brat goes with his mom." The gun quirked villain said as his grip around Izuku's neck tightened, but ensuring him to still breathe. Aizawa stiffened as he looked at the lifeless body that was Inko with holes in her. "Fine, leave the child out of this. He's done nothing wrong."

"But you have! Now take off the goggles." The gunman said as he placed his goggles around his neck as the villains smirked. "There, now isn't this just-NUKE HIS EYES!" The villain yelled as the other one threw an unpinned can in front of Aizawa and rolled to his feet.

A loud crack and a bright flash engulfed the room.

' _Crap that can't be-_ ' His thoughts stopped as he felt pain and irritation in his eyes as he fell on his knees. "Ahhh! Damn my eyes!"

"Just something we got for you, just for this moment." The villain said as he tossed Izuku to his partner and pointed his fingertips to his head. "This is payback Eraserhead. Don't worry, you'll see them soon. In hell!" The villain shouted as he flexed his fingers a bit as a trigger to his gun quirk.

"Huh!? Come on! Come on! What did you do to my quirk Erase-GAH!" The villain said as he felt a kick to his jaw and his head slammed to the side of the brick wall. "That really hurt damn it. And I did nothing to your quirk, maybe you just don't know how it works." Aizawa said as he slowly got up and opened his eyes. Red and irritated as his hair waved around with his scarf as his eyes glistened menecenly in the dark.

"Now, are you brave enough to make the next move?" The other villain trembled as he tried to make a run for it but was caught in his stare and his capture gear and slammed to the wall with the other villain out cold. "Figures."

 **Break**

"Inko..." with a lone tear, Aizawa looked down at the lifeless body of his lover. It was done, he couldn't do anything, he would just waste energy trying to cry his eyes out.

It hurt.

It hurt in all meanings of the word.

"Damnit, I fucked up" he said softly with a punch to the dry wall. Making a large crack as the pavement broke due to the force of his punch. Making his knuckles softly bless as more tears streamed his face.

"I should've come earlier"

"I shouldn't have had visited so often"

"I shouldn't be sulking" he finally said as he wiped away the tears that stained his face and looked towards the two villains, laying unconscious on the floor.

"Damned fuckheads" Aizawa grumbled while he gave a weak kick towards the head of the gun quirked criminal.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, wiping his sleeve across his eyes one last time to erase any evidence of him crying.

"Hey yamada..."

"Oh hey! Shouta! How's it hanging!" He replied cheerily through the phone.

"Can you make it here? I'll send you the coordinates. Something's come up." Aizawa said dryly.

"Of course! Of course! What happened though!?" He asked

"It's Inko...she's dead"

"Oh my god" Yamada remarked taking a sharp 180 from his usual cheery attitude.

"Just...please. I need help with this" The raven haired man said while eyeing the unconscious bodies incase someone woke up.

"Did anything happen to Izuku!?" Yamada asked.

"Izuku? Wait. IZUKU!" He asked with realization as he dropped his phone.

"IZUKU!?" He asked once he found a small 8 year old boy, hugging his knees and crying to himself.

"Ahh! G-Get away from me!" The boy yelled back.

"Everything's okay. I'm a hero, the villains are unconscious and on the floor-" Aizawa stated as he inched his way towards the boy.

"Wh-What about mom!?" He asked screaming.

"I-I'm sorry" Was all Aizawa replied.


	3. Impurities

**(A/N) not going to be katsudeku, I just like fanfics where Katsuki is nice to Izuku. There will be a pairing though, I'm still going to decide who.**

"How you holding up kid?"

"I-I'm fine" Izuku responded.

"Stay strong Izuku, stay strong for Inko" Aizawa replied with a heavy and sad sigh while he patted Izuku's back.

It had been a week since the incident and Izuku has had little to no sleep. Bags formed below his eyes, his hair was in a messier situation then ever, and he was always slightly shaking with touch. Shouta has never seen such a broken child before, and the worst part is. He's been to therapists and none of them were actually helping, his own 8 year-old son was breaking silently before him and he couldn't do anything about it.

He still smiles during school, but that plastic facade can only last for so long. The bakugou's have even insisted for Izuku to stay with them for a bit, but the boy was too stressed to move someplace else.

Speaking of his place, Izuku moved in with Aizawa in his sleazy apartment.

A few clothes, allmight figures, his school supplies, 5 notebooks filled with quirk information was all he brought to the apartment.

Izuku was given a week for letting everything settle in. His mother was killed in cold blood and he was living with a complete stranger.

What could possible go wrong?

Rather.

What else could he lose?

The nightmares of watching his own mother being shot repeatedly crawled back in his head whenever he closed his eyes.

 ***BANG!***

One shot through the left lung.

 ***BANG!***

Another shot through the stomach.

 ***BANG!***

Another shot right between the eyes.

 ***BANG!***

One last shot through the heart.

 ***BANG!***

A shot through the drywall just for the hell of it.

 **"Deku!"**

Waking up from his daydream, rather his daymare. Izuku looked lazily towards Katsuki. The ash-blonde boy was holding a paper bag at infront of the green-headed boys face with a hand on his waist.

"Jesus deku, You're a mess. Eat something at least. You fucking look like a skeleton, and with those bags under your eyes I'd thought that Halloween was near." Katsuki remarked as Izuku took the bag and looked at it's contents.

A chicken sandwich, chips, and a pouch of strawberry jelly-juice. It wasn't a 5 star meal, but he'll take it.

His current guardian was strange to say the least. What Izuku could put together, was that he was a pro hero. He even brought in present mic and Midnight as proof. If Izuku wasn't so sad at his own life, he would've squealed his lungs out at seeing the two famous pro heroes. The hero clad in black was extremely familiar and for some reason put up with izuku's depressing fits.

Like looking towards the ceiling till the wee hours of the morning.

Crying for no reason.

Looking like a zombie.

Being quirkless.

Maybe that last one was exaggerated since Izuku was going to have a quirk, but doesn't know when it'll arrive.

Even so, The man named Aizawa wasn't bothered at all by the boy. He actually comforted the boy to the best of his abilities, like giving him a not-so dead look in the eye, or that time he hugged him for a millisecond before going out on night patrol, or that one time where they went out to a mall and let Izuku pick out a new allmight figure. Izuku wasn't into all might anymore.

In fact, Izuku was tired with the hero business as a whole. He didn't even have a quirk in the first place, so how in the hell would U.A accept a quirkless runt into the hero course.

"Oy Deku. Fucking eat already. We've got to find your quirk out so we can finally train and kick ass together" Katsuki stated with a sneer.

"Ugh... I'm quirkless. Face it. I've already accepted that fact kacchan, it's time you do too" with one bite of his sandwich Katsuki was left speechless.

How dare he give up their dream like that?

How dare he just throw their life plan like that out of the door?

How dare he break his promise?

"Don't you fucking say that deku!" With a slap on his cheek, Katsuki managed to make Izuku widen his usually half-lidded and tired eyes to wince in pain.

He held the part where he slapped him, it stung. It hurt. It was the first real feeling he felt after that cursed day he watched his mother die.

"We're gonna fucking find that damned quirk of yours and we're going to kick villain's ass at U.A! Do I make myself clear!?" Katsuki growled for the whole park to hear.

Izuku was still focused on the stinging pain he felt on his right cheek. Deadpanning at katsuki, he saw genuine anger and fury in his eyes. Not like his petty anger with the bullies that hurt Izuku. This was absolute hell on earth squeezed into an 8 year old.

"That wasn't a fucking request, It isn't even a damned command. It's a deadline. We'll find your fucking elusive quirk. We'll go to U.A. You'll be my fucking sidekick, and you'll fucking enjoy it!" The hatred was pure, the anger was genuine, and the frustration was real. Every word was laced with venom, every syllable was spiked with spite, and every cruse was dipped in anger. Tears even began forming at the corner of the ash-blondes eyes wile he grit his teeth and formed fists with his knuckles so hard that they turned white.

"I-I'm sorry Kacchan" was all Izuku response before standing up, he still had his hand on his cheek. The pain drifted away slowly, but he can't shake the feeling of being alive off of himself just yet. Everything that happened Post-mother's-death was like a blurry dream. Nothing felt quite right in this false world.

"What the fuck deku? WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed, rushing over to the boy and with a big right swing. Katsuki was almost able to slug the boys face.

Luckily for Izuku, he managed to block with both of his hands. That rush was there again, the adrenaline, the pain, the thrill of death. What was the worst thing two 8 year olds could do?

"Fucking get a grip Deku!" Shooting his arm forward, Katsuki opened his palms right before Izuku's face. But the explosions didn't happen, the sparks he had a while ago simmered down into nothingness as the boy tried flicking the mental switch within his mind to activate the quirk.

But after a few seconds, still nothing happened.

"What the fuck!?" The explosion user remarked. Pulling his hands away and placing them eye level to his own face, he tried using it again.

Over.

And.

Over.

Again.

10 seconds in and still nothing, could he have contracted Izuku's quirklessness? No, that could never happen. Izuku isn't quirkless, he was just a late bloomer.

Speaking of which, Izuku looked at him intently. He couldn't miss this. The first feeling of life after the death of his mother and a small gap from always being caught up in regret, sorrow, and guilt he finally had some time to kill his own emptiness.

20 seconds of flicking the mental switch and curses later, Katsuki was still furious. But that frustration was driven elsewhere, instead of making Izuku the punching bag. Katsuki was going mad trying to activate his quirk.

Until it happened,

With a loud bang, Katsuki accidentally blew his own face. Smoke simmered from his slightly charred mug while Izuku was holding back some giggles. Another emotion re sparked within the child: Laughter and happiness. An emotion he almost he forgot he had in a span of 7 days.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled. Stumbling back from the fresh explosion katsuki fell flat on his ass.

"What kind of tomm-fuckery is this?" The slightly burnt boy asked himself while rubbing his face with a handkerchief he fished out of his pocket.

Looking at it now, Izuku noticed a scene like this happen in their household.

His mother was using her quirk to grab a plate from the cupboard.

But Izuku rushed her, and tackle-hugged Inko.

The plate fell flat on the tiled ground and broke.

He almost looked sad at the fact he broke a plate.

But she couldn't stay mad at that face for long.

She tried using her quirk again to grab a broom, but to no avail.

It was about half-a minute of struggling before the broom brushed its way to her open hand.

"Truly strange" she muttered to herself while she swept the plate shards.

Flashbacks aside, katsuki finally stood up and gripped the collar of Izuku's shirt.

"Deku..." he growled while furrowing his eyebrows.

"You finally have a fucking quirk!" He placed him down, and gave him one of the biggest bro-hugs he's ever received.

"Wh-What?!" Izuku questioned.

Was katsuki delusional or did he actually need medical attention?

"Uhhmm kacchan. I don't know if you've been paying attention or anything, but I'm quirkless" Izuku replied.

"Don't fucking talk back to me like that. And you're not fucking quirkless. Didn't you see what you did to me? Shithead? You stopped me from using my quirk. That's kind of a pretty big deal." Katsuki admitted.

Izuku's eye widened, he couldn't have any more blind than he already had been. His quirk was right infront of him the whole time and he didn't even see it. All those times his mother couldn't use her quirk was because of him. That time during the fight with the gunned villain was because of him! Whenever he was there, she couldn't pull objects towards her. It was so obvious, and so subtle at the same time!

"Wait wait wait wait. So you're saying. That I have a quirk...that can stop other quirks?" The young green-haired boy asked with a pinch of the bridge of his nose.

"Fucking yeah, dumbass" Katsuki replied.

"Wait. Hang on. Just. Give a moment to wrap my head around this" he walked over to a nearby tree and slumped on it's trunk while sitting down. This was a lot to process. Not only did he have a quirk, but he could stop other people from using theirs.

Why did that sound familiar?

"Wait..." Izuku squinted in thought.

He knew of only one man with the same exact quirk. Aizawa, or by his hero name: Eraser head.

But how could he have had his quirk? Hisashi had firebreathing, while his mother had weak tellekenisis.

It boggled his mind so much that he just decided to call the damn man.

The phone buzzed while he called on his flip phone.

Aizawa wasn't rich by any means, so they caved in and got him a flip phone instead of a smart phone. A convinent and cheap means of contacting him and other people.

He picked up.

"What is it Izuku?" A tired voice simmered through the speakers.

"Hey... it's about my quirk" Izuku replied.

"So it finally manifested huh?" Aizawa remarked. "what's it do Kiddo?"

"I can stop other people from using their quirks for a few seconds. But I still don't know how, and why I have a quirk like this" Izuku stated bluntly.

Extreme coughing could be heard on the other line before he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Katsuki asked while he approached the boy.

"Dunno" he replied.

 **Break**

"Are you okay Shouta?" Yamada asked, approaching the weazing man.

It took a few more seconds before Aizawa found his composure.

"I-It's Izuku's quirk..." he replied.

"Oh? So it finally popped up huh? What does it do?" The blonde man asked.

"Erasure..."

Yamada's jaw flew open and his eyes widened when he spoke that one word.

"How does he have it! And how did he find out!?" He asked almost yelling in the office.

"I don't know. I accidentally hung up when he said that he could, and I quote, Stop other people form using their quirks" Aizawa replied, almost breaking his cold and calculating composure. Aizawa was genuinely surprised that Izuku managed to inherit that side of his quirk.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Yamada asked.

"We'll have to discuss it when I get home. Then we'll train." Aizawa was resolute. Inko always talked about how much Izuku wanted to become a hero, but he was slowly losing his motivation. But the chance has arrived and a new opportunity had popped up for the taking. And Aizawa is willing to train the boy to grab onto his dreams.


	4. Dirty Tactics

**(A/N) heavily retooled ending, more info and review response below**

"Izuku!"

"Yes?"

"Tell me exactly what what happened when you found your quirk out"

"Alright"

"I think it started...when I was around 4" Izuku explained whenever he was near, Inko would start having trouble with her quirk. He even retold what he thought transpired when they confronted the gunned villain, and his short skirmish with bakugou.

With a loud sigh, Aizawa slumped into his chair. Izuku's quirk was undeniably a variance of erasure. But it had enough difference to be registered as a completely different quirk, it was confusing at first but after a few seconds of wrapping his head around it he can deduce a couple of things.

"How long did you say katsuki was unable to use his quirk?" Aizawa lazily asked.

"About half a minute or 20-ish seconds maybe" He replied.

"Right" So his theory was correct. Izuku needed physical contact to activate his quirk, it also only affects a person for 20 to 30 seconds. But that was a damn powerful quirk if you really think about it, being able to prevent someone from using their quirk was extremely useful in the hero industry. All he needed now was a trainer, and Aizawa was willing to give it his all.

"How does it feel when you use it?" He asked back.

"I...can't really say how... or how it feels..." Izuku mumbled back.

It doesn't feel like anything really. It was just kinda there, no tingle, no shock, no pump, and no boost in emotion or feeling when his quirk is active.

"We should get you registered. You know, after a bit of rest"

"Sure" Izuku replied.

After a short nap for Izuku, they went up to a gym of sorts. But Izuku knew that this was no ordinary gym, with the ensemble of quirks dominating more than 80% of the world normal structures have been remodeled to help those with special needs.

Say example: a person with a fire quirk.

They don't stick him into a building with wooden walls, that's suicide.

A nice cold and hard cement wall engraved by pillars of iron surrounded the whole gym, intimidating appearances aside, the interior was actually quite nice. The walls were layered in different coloured fluffy pads and the exercising machines were scarce for some reason. From what izuku learned from the place, is that it was mostly used for quirk training, not really on conventional exercise.

"I presume you're Izuku Midoriya?" A lanky and tall man clad in a business attire greeted the two inside the gym.

"Alright, now. As you know quirks can be very useful or very dangerous gifts people have-"

"Save us the lecture please. We're only here to get Izuku registered and leave." Aizawa interrupted, garnering the lanky man to blush and clear his throat in embarrassment. He forgot that the kid's guardian was a pro hero.

"Alright then, let us begin!" The test started, it began with Izuku giving graphic details of how it works, then actually trying it out with the man, from what they saw they discovered that Izuku had a timer on how long the effects last. The suppression type quirk lasts for 25 seconds before the effects dissipate. What was most intriguing was the fact that if Izuku continued to touch the person, the timer resets and he could theoretically suppress a person's quirk for an infinite amount of time. His quirk wasn't activated subconsciously, but the fact that it was *always active was also an anomaly.

"Right, before I finish the paperwork. What would you like to name your quirk?" The business ready man asked, carrying a stack of papers from the suitcase he was holding.

"Uhh..." Izuku had mental block again. He wasn't horrendous in situations like this, but the fact that his quirk name was going to be semi-permanent and he could only update it in another six months was going to his head. The boy was never good with banter or name making, so this was extra hard.

"If it's okay with you, I'd suggest something" Aizawa added, making the boy look towards his way. "Yeah, g-go ahead" Izuku replied.

"What do you do when you take a criminal's weapons?" Izuku tilted his head in confusion, taking away a criminal's weapon? Now what did that mean? Giving the boy a few moments to ponder on the quip, he finally got it.

"You unarm them" Izuku flatly answered. "Wait... " the boy squinted his eyes in thought. "Unarm!" Izuku snapped his fingers the moment he got it. It was such a nice quirk name, it wasn't too intimidating but didn't give the vibe that it was useless. Kinda like his guardian's quirk: Erasure. weird that they have an eerily similar quirk, but Izuku decided to just shrug it off.

"Congratulations Izuku Midoriya, your quirk is now registered." With a warm smile the business suited man gave them a paper of confirmation and a wave before they left the gymnasium.

"Shoouta!" A feminine call emerged from behind the two as they walked out of the gym.

"Shouldn't we greet her?" Izuku asked, looking back to see a woman with light blue hair waving and jogging her way to their spot.

"Just keep walking izuku" He replied with a slightly strained voice as the two actually started to break into a sprint.

After a few minutes of running, the father and son duo managed to lose her in the hosu ward mall. Well they thought they lost her.

"Shouta! That was mean." The woman managed to sneak her way infront of the two, and managed to get a scared squeal from Izuku.

"Ugh... Hi Emi." Aizawa begrudgingly greeted. Izuku gave the woman a quizzical look before she responded with a bright smile.

"Aww Shouta, so this is the little tyke you and yamada have been talking about. Why haven't you introduced me yet?" Emi asked with an elbow nudge.

"Introduce away, it's not like I'm stopping you or anything." He lazily replied.

"Aww. You're going soft now that you have a kid." She teased.

"Just get it over with, Me and Izuku still have to train."

"Train?" Izuku questioned, tearing away his gaze from the jolly woman back to his scraggy care-taker.

"You wanted to be a hero, right kid? I don't see why not" Aizawa responded.

Becoming a hero? Why was that thought so alienating? It has been a solid week since Izuku wanted to become a hero, sure that might not be a very long time. But what he's been through, he doesn't know if heroes are trustworthy anymore.

Seeing the boy question his mental scope, Aizawa sighed. A long and heavy one at that. "At least do it for Inko Kid" he added. Izuku's eyes widened. How could he forget his mother's last wishes? She supported him all the way through, and even if she wasn't here today Inko would've loved to see Izuku become the hero he always cheered himself to be one day.

But could he do it? Sure he had a quirk, but it wasn't groundbreaking or anything like that. Katsuki had literally bombs on his palms, endeavor had a personal flamethrower for a beard, allmight had superhuman, and what did Izuku have? Izuku could stop someone from using their quirk. What could 25 measly seconds do in a battle?

Wait, in actually that sounds absolutely broken. Taking away an ability someone trusts their life upon is absolutely insane in the right hands. Like his guardian Aizawa. ' _There it is again_ ', the boy thought. The comparison between himself and Aizawa. Sure they had similar quirks, but that's where the similarities end. Izuku had his mother's eyes, face, hair, and basically everything. ' _But how in the world did I get a variance of Aizawa's quirk?_ '

"Is the kid alright?" Emi whisper-asked aizawa, looking at the boy furiously muttering to himself.

"It's fine, he just does that sometimes." Aizawa whispered back.

"Hey kid I've got something for ya!" Pulling himself away from his thoughts the woman placed a light blue scarf around the boy's neck to his surprise. The scarf had this warmth that Izuku noticed the moment she put it on him, it felt absolutely wonderful to the touch. He was melting in comfort while the woman gave a hearty chuckle.

"Emi, could you not?" Aizawa stated.

"What? You wouldn't take it. So I gave it to the next best thing" She responded with a snicker.

"You tried to make me replace my capture gear with that horrendous thing" Aizawa pointed out to the scarf Izuku was wearing, speaking of which. Izuku was still there relishing the warmth and softness of the fabric.

"What? Its a nice style for you" Emi giggled. "Besides, there's a lot of good tech packed into that thing" Izuku momentarily tore away from his fluffy comfort to ask the blue-haired woman.

"Who are you and why is this scarf so amazing?" He demanded, almost breaking away from his sheepish nature.

"Haha! That's the spirit kid! I'm Emi Fukukado, Shouta's future wife!" With a big smile and peace sign she introduced herself.

"Future wife? So h-he isn't heartless?" Izuku lowly muttered.

"Heartless?" Emi burst into a cackle of laughter, much to Aizawa's dismay.

"Right, you gave the kid a gift, you've introduced yourself, now if you'd excuse us" gripping Izuku's wrist, Aizawa started to take his leave. He already had a tick on his forehead, but Emi still had stuff to say.

"Hang on! Don't you want to know what it does?!" She called out.

"Ugh, fine. Just make it quick" Aizawa halted to a stop before she came up to Izuku and crouched a bit so she was eye-level to him.

"Okay, so first thing's off. There's a temperature sensor and adjustment module cracked somewhere in there. It adjusts to the right temperature the person is most comfortable with."

' _So that's why it always felt like heaven_.' Izuku thought to himself.

"And another thing. It listens in to a person's mind, specifically yours. The ends of the scarf act like a second pair of arms, it moves through thought so don't worry about commands or anything." She stated with a big smile.

"Th-Thank you!" Izuku gave her a big and warm hug.

"Eyy... anything for my future kid." She replied, ruffling his hair.

"Future kid?" He questioned.

"What?" With a false tone of confusion, Emi almost yelled.

"Shouta, you haven't told him yet?" She turned he gaze from the freckled boy back to Aizawa, who was avidly trying to avoid this topic in specific.

"Why? What's gonna happen?" The little kid asked.

"You haven't seen the adoption papers that shouta's been bending over backwards for? I mean, its a pretty big deal if you ask me."

' _Alright. that was the last straw_ '. Aizawa thought as he let go of Izuku's wrist and pulled emi into a corner that wasn't filled with people, the whole way Emi was whining mostly due to Aizawa pulling her by tugging on her ear.

"Ouch... what was that all about?" Emi asked. A tear in her eye from the pain.

"Why the hell did say all those things? I was going to give Izuku some time to settle down and warm up to me and this whole situation. Now that he knows, it's at a 50/50 chance that he'll accept it or not." The man scolded.

"I don't see the harm in telling him. And if he actually takes in some of your traits, then he'll be quick to accept you." She cheerily replied.

"Ugh, the problem is that he's not like me. He's more like Inko than anything" Aizawa replied with a pinch of the bridge of his nose.

"Oh shouta, talking about other women while you're still chatting with me. You teaser you" she winked and nudged his side with her elbow.

"Whatever" he replied before they returned to izuku.

"You guys good?" He innocently asked the two.

"Just peachy" Aizawa boredly replied.

"One step closer to marriage" Emi responded with a cheeky smile.

"Gross" the tired man added.

They left the mall, and headed back home. The walk was short and sweet towards the train station, Izuku was still extremely interested in his new scarf. Even making it pick up some rocks on the side of the road and chucking them behind him sometimes. The best thing was the fact that Izuku was quick to accept that he was being adopted, he knew that it was just going to be a matter of time. But it was a bit better that he was moving in with someone that he knew for quite some time.

 **Break**

"Hey...Izuku?" Aizawa asked while the two sat inside the train. "Y-Yeah Aizawa-san?" The freckled boy replied, playing with the hems of his scarf.

"I need to ask you this... Are you okay with... you know, all of *This happening?" Gesturing to himself, Aizawa asked the young boy of his opinion.

"Hmmm..." the 8-year old hummed in thought, it was a rough ride to be honest. One day you're grieving your mother's death, the next day, you're celebrating the manifestation of your quirk. Sure, adoption was somewhat of a touchy topic the boy had wanted to avoid. But it was inevitable really, Izuku knew that one way or another he would've been put up in a foster home. But he was glad that he was wrong, Aizawa was willing to put up with him even longer. Even though the boy was a drag to take care of, it was nice to know that someone in this cruel world genuinely cared for you. But he already accepted that he was going to be adopted.

"I think... I-I'd l-like it" Izuku replied, Giving Aizawa a big smile underneath his light blue scarf. ' _This kid is way too cute for his own good_ ' a thought that popped into the scruffy man's head as he gave the young boy a pat on the head.

"By the way, I'm not sure if they'd let me, but. When the process of adoption is done, and the papers are signed, your last name will change. I need to ask you again, are you okay with that?" The train stopped momentarily for a stop. Aizawa's tone was concerned and bored at the same time, relatively his face was also with his usual stoic expression. But the 4 year old Izuku only nodded in response. The train started to run again as the boy pondered on this new information.

Midoriya, _Midoriya_ , Midoriya, **Midoriya**. The last name of him, his father, and his mother was about to cut off, severed, and removed from his persona. Was it worth it? Was it dishonoring his mother's name? Was it bad that he doesn't actually mind whether or not he kept his prior name? ' _No. No. No. No. No._ _ **No**_ _!_ ' izuku's thoughts are treading back into dark waters as he hyperventilates and grips onto the armrests of the train.

His mother, her last name was going to be removed, the only remanence he had left in her memory. Was it bad that he doesn't mind? Or is it bad that he doesn't give change a chance. Izuku's mother, Inko, was a kind, shy, and very loving and understanding person. But why does it feel so wrong to almost brush aside that her name was going to be washed away.

 **Break**

Aizawa watched with silent sadness as he saw his own child quietly panic in the train, His solemn eyes drifted down to the child heavily breathing and gripping onto the rails of the arm rest. The scarf was absorbing he moisture from the trickling sweat Izuku was having. It was pitying to watch, Aizawa knew that he couldn't help him. He's watched this play out more times than he could count in a week. If he were to interrupt the boy now, Izuku would just continue it when he was alone with his thoughts again.

Distractions were needed, but only when deemed nesecarry. This was one of Aizawa's mottos in life, to an extent. He was a man of reason, not just blind faith. He doesn't know if he could still patch up Izuku's attitude, traumas and mannerisms, Maybe he could give that new therapist he's been looking into a try. ' _No, It won't work_ ' Aizawa thought as he shook his head. Izuku's stubborn in a way, his train of thought went by and doesn't stop until it goes to its official pitstop.

"I'm not sure, its kinda a big desicion for me right now. I think my mom wouldn't like me changing it. But if she were here I don't think she'd actually ban me or you know, deter me from changing my last-" izuku mumbled on, his eyes blank and his hand on his chin as words meshed about on his almost whisper-like voice. Aizawa stared at him patiently, the train kept this pace where they had 2 more minutes before he had to stop his train of thought to go back home into their apartment.

2 minutes in and still no answer, a flurry of emotion and different facial expressions flew from Izuku's face while he mumbled on.

Remembering all the times he and his mother played hero and civilian.

He smiled.

Remembering that one time when the gardener from across the street mistook him for a shrub.

He scowled.

Remembering Kacchan using his quirk like a makeshift flashbang to deter his bullies.

He smiled.

Remembering the Shots that pierced his mother's heart.

He almost cried.

Izuku stopped himself mid-tear, ' _I'm already eight. I shouldn't be crying anymore'_ he brought up his light-blue scarf to wipe away some would-be tears. From all his ramblings and thoughts, he found something out. A memory of a conversation he and his mother had a week prior to her death.

But before he could replay the flashback in his head, the train went on a full stop.

"Current stop for: Tatooine city train station" the robotic P.A announced as he and Aizawa went off the train. Izuku still held onto that thought as Aizawa gripped his wrist as they walked their way back to the sleazy apartment. An awkward silence took them as they walked down the sidewalk, well Aizawa was the only one feeling awkward. Izuku's head was in the clouds, replaying the scene again with his loving mother.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Hey mom! Mom!" A young 3-year old izuku called inko as he was sprawled on his bed with an allmight onesie.

"What is it Izuku-dear?" Inko asked with a warm smile as she approached him and sat by his bedside.

"If I had allmight's quirk, would I be number one hero?" Izuku asked, his vocabulary not entirely complete as his mother giggled at this.

"Of course sweetie, what makes you think that you won't become an amazing hero?" She asked.

"Hey Hey. Will I be a good hero even if I look like endeavor?" Izuku asked, trying to make the best scowling face he could do.

"Oh Izuku, No matter what you look like, Who you are, what your quirk is, what your name is, what kind of person you are, you'll always become a great hero in my book" Inko said with a kiss on his forehead while she tucked him in his bed.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"I-I think I'm okay with it" Izuku said with a low tone, Aizawa could barely hear it. "What?" The tall man asked as he looked down to the boy with a small hand in his own. "I think I-I'm okay with it. Y-You know, the name change." Izuku said, with a teary smile and a new found conviction in his eyes, Aizawa almost broke a smile looking at the boy, but his emotions must be kept. He doesn't want the boy to feel too comfortable now, especially when their training is gonna go by.

"Good" He blankly replied, he looked onwards to the road, the sun was already setting, and a new page tot he book of Izuku's story was going to be added.

 **(A/N) the main reason why I changed the ending for this chapter and why I deleted the 5th chapter is because I was unhappy with how I wrote it, and basically said to myself "why did I even post it". If you guys don't already know, I write each chapter in one go. So you could practically throw proofreading out he window. Oh! I actually do have a proofreader btw, he doesn't really proofread. He kinda gives vague suggestions at best.**

 **Review responses ψ(** **´)ψ**

 **Guest:** Just a critique but the erase quirk shouldn't make Bakugo's quirk not work since his quirk is not to punch explosions but to sweat nitroglycerin which wouldn't be negated by that quirk

 **Ethan: oh! Izuku doesn't actually deactivate his nitroglycerin sweat, he actually erases the means of igniting it. Musaru's quirk basically makes the heat on his palms fizzle up and burst, while Mitsuki has glycerin as sweat, making her skin like a baby's. Katsuki mixed both his parent's quirk and has explosive sweat, his palms are basically like pins on a grenade( if his palms were both the pin and grenade itself) so Izuku basically shuts off the : means of activating the explosive part of his quirk.**

CrownClown.14th: Izukushouto

 **Ethan: Uhhh... sorry to burst your bubble or anything,but there might not be any romance in this fanfic. Well, that depends if I find it necessary.**

 **(A/N) well, that's it for this chapter. Till next time!**


	5. A Part Of Something

Gripping onto the hem of his scarf, Izuku looked upwards to glance at Aizawa's face before he exited the door.

"Don't look at me like that kid" The man clad in black gave a sigh, crouching down to be eye level with the boy as he spoke. "Look, I know I said I would bring you along, But it's way too important and I have to go somewhere else. I don't think you'd be too interested in coming with me."

"Aww c'mon. I don't think it'll be too bad" Izuku responded with a pouty face. "Sorry kid, Just don't need you tagging along" Aizawa replied bluntly with a shrug as he ruffled the young boy's hair and closed the door behind him. It wasn't a secret that he was going straight to his lawyer and get this Adoption thing over with, but an offer Yamada and Nemuri had been talking about has caught his eye. Maybe it was bad that he was keeping secrets from the boy, or maybe it wasn't. Aizawa knows that sometimes you needed to keep something from people to keep them safe.

"Aww..." Izuku complained, staring back at the locked door in front of him. He had two vacant days in the weekend to do absolutely nothing, well today he was doing absolutely nothing. Aizawa had promised him that they'd be training tomorrow, but 24 hours was a heck of a long time to keep an 8 year old waiting.

 **Break**

"Troublesome." Aizawa muttered as he walked through the empty halls of the court as he had some papers in his hand. It was ticking him off at how long it was taking the officials to process his request. ' _How many people here are doing absolutely nothing?_ ' A thought that boomed in his head as he looked annoyingly back at the wooden ceiling. He fished out his phone from his pocket, pressing a button to call out Yamada from his speed dial. The man wasn't doing anything yet, so he thought that it was probably best to call him and gather information for his next stop.

"Yello! Yamada here!" A cheerful voice responded through the speakers. "Oh! Shouta! How's it swingin' my man!" Again, with the same cheery and loud voice Yamada spoke.

"I'm fine, and about that offer Nedzu had with us..." The man said, looking back and forth through the court as people started to fill in.

"Oh! Yeah, Yeah! He said anytime would be good! As long as you file an appointment or whatever." The blonde man responded.

"Hmm... where do I file one?" He asked back, by this time more and more people started to follow suit. His lawyer was already there beside him, glancing back from the crowd to Aizawa.

"Uh. Just call this number, I'll send it to ya!" A quick chirp suggesting that he received a text beeped through his phone. "Ohohoho! So you're finally caving in and taking up the U.A offer, Eh?" Yamada teasingly asked.

"Pretty much, and besides. I need a job aside from the hero business since I have another mouth to feed back home" his tired eyes quipped through the crowd of people and the papers in his hand. ' _Custody of Midoriya Izuku_ ' the thought in his head while reading the paper.

"Man, I thought for a moment there that you'd go teach at Shiketsu High or something. You know, since Emi was there."

"Eww. No, C'mon Yamada. If I was going to teach somewhere, I might as well teach in a school I actually went to." He replied, the judge was there. The tall man trudged through the carpeted floor as he glanced towards Aizawa and the crowd.

"Sorry Yamada, Gotta go" he stated, ending the call and pocketing the phone, Aizawa gave his attention back to the case in hand.

"Alright everyone, I shall now review the case of Izuku Midoriya's custody and Adoption!" The Judge boomed with a smack of his mallet on the circular and wooden surface.

 **Break**

"And in other news, the newly registered Pro hero: Manual, has made another daring rescue with the renowned hero: Ingenium!" The newscaster on the T.V spoke as Izuku wrote down on is notes.

"Manual, Quirk: Water manipulation. Able to change the flow and possible the shape of water. Possibly better in humid environments, wait. Would it work with ice to an extent? Surely it could, Ice technically is just chilled water" Izuku muttered as he took down notes. His hobby of categorizing and writing down the quirks and specifics on pro-heroes hasn't ceased. If at all, it came back twice as hard since the death of his mother. It calmed the boy whenever he wrote down. It was a nice hobby that he enjoyed dearly, but now he was adding new information to his old notes.

How to counter the quirk.

"Flames, sand, and maybe other water absorption materials could be used. If he wasn't near any water, he's basically quirkless." With a crude drawing of the man in a hero suit, Izuku looked at his other notes. Reviewing his inscriptions he noticed one page was almost blank. He gave a watery smile when he read the page title.

*Izuku Midoriya*

*Mighty Boy*

' _Okay, maybe picking an allmight related name wasn't the best choice_ ' he thought to himself as he erased the hero alias underneath his name.

"Hmm?" Looking at it he noticed that he was still without any diagrams, images, or crude drawings to show what his hero suit was. "Info first, Hero suit later" He muttered, Taking the pencil by his side he started to write down his observations.

 **Quirk** : Unarm.

 **Quirk type** : Emmiter?

 **Details** : Can halt the means of activating a quirk through physical contact. Can only affect a person for 25 seconds, can extend period of quirklessness by continuous contact.

"Okay, maybe quirklessness is a little bit too harsh" Izuku muttered as he erased his last bit and wrote more.

 **Quirk** : Unarm.

 **Quirk type** : Emmiter?

 **Details** : Can halt the means of activating a quirk through physical contact. Can only affect a person for 25 seconds, can extend period of inability to activate quirk by continuous contact. Mutant type quirks are not affected, but subsequent effects of mutant quirks are stopped.

 **Note** : Don't try to use quirk on people with flame based mutant or emitter quirks. And practice with melee.

"Hmph" a satisfied grunt escaped Izuku's mouth as he looked and reviewed his note on himself. It was nice to know that he finally had his quirk registered and was a really cool one at that. ' _Sure it isn't like Kacchan's explosion, or Endeavor's Hellfire, but it's super cool!_ ' Izuku mentally screamed as he put the pencil aside and blew away the excess eraser dust on his notebook. He was confused sometimes whenever someone told him that he was weird for writing down people's quirks on his notebook, but Izuku know's that he's doing good.

He even showed it to Aizawa once, but the man was too busy to notice him. It wasn't rocket science to know that Aizawa was a busy man, especially during night and on the weekends. But Izuku, for the most part, ignored this and decided not to push himself onto Aizawa too much. ' _He's already putting up with me, I shouldn't be too annoying now'_ he thought to himself as he stuffed his notebook in his drawer. The room he resided in was drab and expressionless. At first, the lack of allmight shocked him. But now he noticed it had a quaint and comfortable feeling behind it. Almost like it was charming in its simplicity.

 **Break**

Being depressed was hard.

Izuku couldn't stay all mopey for long, watching all the people smile at him whenever he smiled filled his little heart to the brim. Sure his mother was dead, ' _She would never want to see me sad_ ' he thought, remembering the bright smile, she too, had. Inko was always a warm woman, in heart and personality, so it wasn't a wonder why Izuku was so attached to her.

His friend Katsuki was also an integral part of his recovery. The ash-blonde boy had been more aggressive as of late, but not towards Izuku. More so, he was angry towards the other kids who called Izuku quirkless. The boy doesn't know why he became such a hot ball of anger, but he was glad that said hot ball of anger became his friend.

Lastly, Aizawa. The man that saved his life, gave him a home, and the man that put up with all of Izuku's imperfections. Izuku has never seen such a cold and soft man at the same time. It baffled him that someone would be intimidated at the scruffy man. Sure, he looked kinda homeless in a way, and his tired eyes gave away how little he slept at night, but underneath all of that was a huge softie. Izuku struggles sometimes, trying not to go out and tell everyone that his guardian was amazing.

"D-Dad..." Izuku muttered as his eyes dimmed while the TV was still flickering in the background.

 **Break**

"And So, this child shall now be named Izuku Aizawa, and the custody of the child be handed to Shouta Aizawa since the biological father: Hisashi Midoriya, has been absent for more than 8 years and has been neglectful. Are there any objections in the audience?" The judge asked, booming voice hit as the crowd silenced down. "I see..." the judge muttered with crossed arms. Aizawa looked towards the crowd beside him, his lawyer, and the judge before him. It took more than an hour to complete this case, and all through the time Aizawa was ticking down with silent impatience.

"Alright. Izuku Aizawa is now officially the son of Shouta Aizawa" the judge said with a smack of his mallet on the circular surface, the sound of wood hitting wood as Aizawa's lawyer gave a long and exasperated sigh. "Thank god... That went well." He told Aizawa as the man responded with a grunt and a nod. He walked away, papers in hand as he started his journey out the court and back into the street.

"Heyy shouta!" A feminine voice called out.

"Damnit, not again" he muttered lowly before he broke into a sprint. Unfortunately he was scolded by a guard for running inside the court.

"Haha! Nice one shouta" Emi emerged, wiping a tear from laughing as she greeted him.

"Soo... Finally, you made the kid official" She stated with a smug smirk.

"You know it was bound to happen" he said with a turn of heel, he gripped onto the papers in his hand.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She called, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"Ugh, if you want to talk. Let's not talk in a court of all places."

"Ooooh, Shouta you charmer you" she said with a teasing tone.

"Let's just get this over with" Aizawa said with a long and a tired sigh. The two walked out the court as Emi still gripped onto Aizawa's hand. He doesn't know why she has such a tight and strong grip.

 **Break**

"H-Heroes" Izuku muttered in his sleep, his head was resting in his arms as the tv still took alit the dark room.

 ***KNOCK***

 ***KNOCK***

His head shot up as his crusty eyes blinked a few times before he yawned and wiped away the gunk in his eyes.

 ***KNOCK***

 ***KNOCK***

"R-Right, c-coming" the young boy groggily walked up the the door while carrying a chair, he then proceeded use the chair as a stand and to look into the peep-hole of the door just incase it was a stranger.

"Shouta!?"

Seeing who it was, Izuku unlocked and opened the door. A woman with raven black hair and Red pointed glasses was on the other side of the door with a fairly large bag in hand.

"H-Hi Aunty Nemuri..." Izuku greeted with a yawn.

"Have you seen shouta around? I've been calling him because the support company has his order, but he's been igno- Oh my god!" Her eyes grew wider when she saw the boy's face half-stuffed in a scarf, Izuku looked up to her curiously.

"I can't take it!" She said with a picture, then the tall woman began looking closer at the boy and lightly pinching his cheeks. "You look too cute for this world Izuku!" Nemuri chirped as the boy's cheeks began red, from both the pinching and embarrassment.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch" he muttered as she continued to play with his face.

 **Break**

"You know shouta, at least pay attention to me when we're dating" Emi said as she sipped her tea.

"We aren't on a date and this is important" Aizawa replied with his phone besides his ear.

"Hello? Who is this?" A cheery voice sounded from the phone speaker.

"This is shouta Aizawa, and I'm calling to file an appointment for Principal Nedzu." He replied.

"Ooh! Aizawa-kun! I'm glad to see you're interested in my offer, tell me. What lead you to be wanting to become a teacher at U.A? Hmm?" Nedzu chirped through the phone.

"Nothing really, Jut thought that I'd get some extra cash" He replied.

"Ohh. I see, anyways. We could meet up by next week, does that sound good to you?" Nedzu asked.

"Yeah, and I thought I was supposed to adjust to you." Aizawa said with a smirk.

"Hmmm... you're the one I've called in, So it would only be natural that I adjust to your schedule."

"Hmph, sounds right" Aizawa replied with a grunt.

"Anyways, its been nice talking to you. I'll expect you by Monday!" And with a cheerful note, Nedzu dropped the call.

Aizawa gave a sigh as he pocketed his phone, Emi was there staring at him intently.

"Creep" Aizawa mused to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Soo... Teaching eh?" She asked.

Aizawa responded with an annoyed grunt.


	6. Dad's Problem Child

"Ehh... it's late already? Aww... I wanted to spend some more time with my favourite nephew" Nemuri complained while she tore herself from Izuku.

The young boy covered his face with his scarf to protect himself from more cheek pinching. It didn't actually hurt, it was repetitive and Izuku could feel himself starting to get a rash.

"Anyways, just give this to Shouta when he comes back" Nemuri said with a sad sigh as she excused herself from the apartment. Izuku was left with a large suitcase filled with who knows what. The silver container with no label or marking whatsoever was mocking him.

Telling him to open it, take a glance at its contents and possible items within. Looking back, forth and around the room Izuku was slowly inching his way towards the suitcase.

Flipping it over so it would lie on its side, Izuku looked towards dual clips signifying quality in production. It looks too important for an 8-year old to be messing with.

But alas, the motions have already been set and Izuku was unclipping the minimum security that it had. Taking a few glances around him, he unlocked the case. There was no going back now. The lid was still closed though.

Taking one last glance behind him, Izuku slowly lifted the lid. Wincing as he slowly raised the top-half of the case to reveal.

"B-Bandages?" izuku questioned once he took a peak in the case. He raised his right arm, bandages in hand as he examined the material closer. ' _Wait, these aren't bandages_ ' he thought as he squinted and moved the material closer to his eyes.

' _It's too thick to be a conventional medical product._ ' He thought as he lowers the material. ' _Maybe it's for more serious wounds?_ ' Izuku asked himself.

It looked familiar, like he's seen this material before. ' _But where?_ ' He pondered with a hand on his chin.

' _Bandages?_ '

' _Thick bandages, definitely_ '

He took the fabric in the case again, only this time he took its entire contents.

The whole case was just filled with the material, around 5 or 6 meters was the length when put in a straight line.

Izuku looked towards it again, memories invaded his head as he took a glance at the white fabric.

"Wait! I know where this is from!" The boy's eyes widened with shock and slight pride with remembering such a fact.

"It's Aizawa-san's capture whatever!" He said with a smile as he looped it around his neck over his scarf. It was heavy, too heavy for a boy his age to be carrying around on his neck. So more than half of the length was on the floor, drooping as it lead back to the boy.

"Now let's try something" Izuku muttered with a smile as he tried tossing one of the ends from his neck to the side of the drywall. Only for the bandage to flop down a meter from him disappointingly. ' _How does he do it?_ ' Izuku thought, remembering how Aizawa took down baddies with a flick of his scarf and tangling them with the white fabric.

"It just doesn't make sense" He mumbled, taking the fabric from the floor and moving it eye-level to him "for a good toss, I need weight on the end so momentum could do its job and tangle or hit someone" Izuku pondered.

"And using it while it's on your neck is kinda straining" he said with a salty laugh as he took it off. It was getting hot, the added heat of his scarf and the bandages made him sweat. Sure his scarf from emi had a temperature control module, but it can't affect external heat.

"H-Huh?" Izuku let out a curious noise as he saw his hand wrapped around in the cloth as it clung tightly onto his skin, not tight enough to strain blood flow but tight enough to feel gripping.

"Ugh" the boy grunted as he truffled to take the bandages off, he couldn't find the ends of the cloth while he tried prying the material off.

"C'mon" another pull, trying and trying to take it off as it wrapped around his left arm. With a swift motion, Izuku flicked his arm in protest as one end of the material shot off and hit the wall.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" izuku yelled excitedly as he saw the end of the bandage laying on the floor across the room. His arm was still wrapped in the material, but a section of his arm was revealed. Like only a portion was used in shooting it forward.

"Super super cool!" Izuku said with stars in his eyes while he walked across the room and grabbed the other end of the cloth. It was such a nice feeling for the boy, watching yourself find new uses and applications for tools used by masters of said tools.

"And again!" izuku grunted, he wrapped his arm again in the material as he tried tossing it once more towards the drywall. It shot out once again and hit. "Why is this stuff so cool?" Walking towards the other end and picking it up.

* _thump_ *

* _thump_ *

* _thump_ *

' _Oh no_ ' Izuku thought as he glanced back towards the door, footsteps could be heard from the opposite side of the door.

' _oh no no no no no no!_ ' Izuku panicked mentally as he grabbed the end of the bandage, and the other. He piled up the bundle of cloth in his hands as he tried looking for the suitcase.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" He ran frantically as he heard a knock on the door.

Some sections of the bandages drooped into the floor while he ran around the small room that served as the living room.

A small click on the doorknob suggested that someone had used the keys to open the door. "There it is!" Behind the couch was his only saving grace from what horrors Aizawa would subject to him once he discovers what Izuku has done to his expensive capture gear.

"Oops!" He yelped, Izuku tripped on one of the ends of the bandage-like material. He rolled over as he accidentally tangled himself in the fabrics. Grunting, he tried getting himself up only for him to flop back over.

"Oi Izuku, I'm home" Aizawa boredly called once he closed the door behind him.

"Izuku?" He almost snickered as he saw the small boy tangled up in the capture gear he ordered from a support company.

"Uhh... H-Hi" He replied, slightly embarrassed from his predicament.

"Let's get you up" Aizawa motioned himself closer as he gave a sigh and a roll of the eyes. With one pull of a strand of the fabric, Aizawa managed to untangle the boy with one tug.

"I see you took an interest in my capture gear" He stated with a sly smirk as the boy questioned how he managed to untangle him with one fell swoop.

"S-Sorry about messing it up" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment as he handed Aizawa the bundled up bandages.

"Hmm... you want to keep it?" The scraggy man asked as he crouched down to meet the boy's eyes. "Wh-what?!" Izuku asked. "You wanted to become a hero right? You need tools, you need materials, you need training. So in addition to that little thing, we'll be training tomorrow" he stated.

"T-Training? W-Wait. You were serious?" He questioned.

"Of course I am. Do I look like someone who would be into jokes?" Aizawa asked back.

"N-No" the green-haired boy mumbled.

"Good." Aizawa stood back up after he ruffled izuku's hair. "Just get ready for tommorow, we wouldnt want you half-dead after a day of training." He headed back up towards his room after he left the boy with the bundled up bandages.

' _Become a hero?_ ' Izuku mentally asked himself, looking towards the capture gear in his hands he felt a strange feeling bubbling within him.

Could it be excitement?

Or

Could it be nervousness?

On one hand, Izuku would receive proper training from a pro-hero. Pointers and combat regimens would be tossed his way to absorb and execute when he takes on a hero course in highschool.

But on the other hand, he's extremely weak in his current state. He hasn't even lifted a weight heavier than 2 kilograms. _'Maybe he'll be disappointed in me and stop the training!?'_ Izuku thought as he gripped the cloth, ' _No_ ' With a grit of his teeth he denied. ' _I'm gonna try my best, and I'm gonna be a great hero! Like Mom would've wanted!_ ' Carrying the bundled up fabrics he set his mind, readying himself for the worst and beyond.

 **Break**

"Alright, this is simple. Follow after me." Aizawa sent out a right punch, left kick, left uppercut, a crouch, then a sweeping kick. "Got it?" He asked, turning back to the boy as he tried imitating the motions.

"Y-Yeah" Drenched in sweat, Izuku followed suit. ' _right punch, left kick, left uppercut, then a crouch with sweeping kick_ ' he mentally noted as he followed the actions flawlessly.

"Good...Good, are you sure you want to keep training with a scarf on?" Aizawa asked, taking the bottom of his tank-top and wiping the sweat off his forehead and neck before looking back towards the boy.

"I'm...Fine" The young boy replied.

The two trained basic combat techniques and patterns the whole morning before they practiced basic excersices with few moments of rest in between excercises. Saying that the activities Izuku went through being hard was an understatement. Every time he moved, he could hear the disgusting sound of his joints clicking in exhaustion and dislocation. But Izuku pressed on, ' _Not giving up now, Not giving up ever!_ ' He mentally cheered on after doing another sit-up with 3 bricks on his chest for added weight.

Some may say that subjecting an 8-year old to this kind of training would be child-abuse, but Aizawa knows otherwise. "Start out young, Live in the Middle, and Fall with Age. A saying my father used to tell me" Aizawa said to Izuku as he tossed him a water bottle. "What does it mean Aizawa-san?" The boy muttered back in between panting and opening the waterbottle.

"It's for you to find out" He replied boredly before getting up from his sitting position. "Hurry up with that drink, we still have cardio to do. With a soft groan, Izuku drank the whole water bottle in a few chugs as he followed suit. They walked out the monochromatic gym that they trained in to jog their way back home from a day in hell. The two jogged their way back home as Izuku panted in exhaustion.

"Fight on! Fight on! Fight on!" A mantra Aizawa told Izuku to yell whenever he felt like falling over and lay down on the cold dirt road, although, The man himself didn't recite such a mantra. The man could care less about fighting spirit, all that he cared about was that his child was getting proper training for once in his life.

"Finally... w-we're here!" Izuku said with an exasperated groan and a fist pump before falling face first into the wooden floorboards. The boy was laying in his own sweat as his whole body ached.

"Good job, now are you going to pick yourself up? Or should I scrape you off the floor?" Aizawa asked in a mock tone as the boy grunted.

Izuku wriggled a bit in his face-flat position on the floor before coming into another stop. "Uhhh... I think I need a little help" he said in a slightly embarrassed tone. Aizawa grunted once he lifted Izuku over his shoulder "You're a bit heavier than I expected" he stated. "Uhh... Y-Yeah" Izuku muttered back. He carried the boy back into his room, and laid the sweat soaked body on his bed.

"Izuku if you're going to take a nap, then please change first. The bed is getting soiled." Aizawa stated before closing the door. With a groan, the boy soon rose from his mattress and took out a shirt and shorts. He also took a towel and wiped himself clean before putting on new clothes. "Ah damnit" he muttered, holding the wet scarf in his hands. "Guess there's no point in crying over spilt milk" with a well rounded throw, Izuku tossed the scarf into the hamper.

"Ahh... everything hurts" a groan emerged from his mouth once he jumped right into his bed. He didn't expect that kind of training at all, maybe a bit of exercise but excising with weights on was hell. Especially the pull-ups and the pushups, the soreness in his muscles was almost unbearable. **Keyword** : Almost, because it was overshadowed by the fact that he was proud that he lived through the day.

"Izuku! Dinner-time!" A yell from the other room broke what little sleep the boy had. "C-Coming" Izuku replied groggily while he picked himself up from the pillowy comfort that was his bed. He slowly but surely moved through the pain as he walked out his room, and into the small dining room they had.

 **Break**

"Ugh" Izuku greeted Aizawa with a tired grunt before he took his seat opposite to the man on the dining table. Infront of him was fired chicken and rice with some vegetables on the side. Aizawa was eating some cereal as he was in his hero suit. "Another night patrol?" Izuku asked, taking the chopsticks beside him and giving a quick "thanks for the meal", he dug in.

"Of course, a pro hero shouldn't be lazing around" He replied, taking a mouthful of cereal and milk. The man fished some papers from behind him before the child across the table gave a quizzical look.

"What's that?" Izuku asked after a munch of chicken and vegetables. "Give this to your teacher and principal tomorrow" Aizawa plainly replied while handing Izuku the papers.

The boy read a few lines before he widened his eyes, then he flipped to the second sheet in hand. ' _Oh_ ' he thought. The first sheet of paper was a certificate of adoption, while the second one was a sheet related to his quirk registration.

"Izuku Midoriya Aizawa?" He asked while he looked back at Aizawa. The man shrugged in response before he took the bowl of cereal and gulped the remanence of milk and took it down with one chug. A satisfied sigh escaped his mouth before he took the bowl and set it on the kitchen counter in the next room.

"Don't wait out for me" Aizawa stated before he shut the door behind him, leaving the boy with the papers in his hand.

"Izuku Midoriya Aizawa" he repeated, looking back at the papers he finished the meal infront of him and taking it to the kitchen counter before he went upstairs.

 **Break**

Opening his large yellow bag, Izuku placed the two pieces of paper in a folder within a section of his bag. A sigh escaped his mouth before he sat on the edge of his bed, falling behind Izuku felt the sting of sore muscles once again hit his system.

"Ouch" He inched his way to properly lie down on the bed, he could feel his eyes grow heavier until slowly but surely. They shut.

 **Break**

Sweat poured from his forehead and stopped to be absorbed into his scarf, luckily for him. Izuku's nervousness is slightly overshadowed by the comfort of his scarf that Aizawa dried using a hairdryer and the fact that until now, his muscles are still sore. Izuku treaded through the hallway of the school before coming up to the principals office.

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

"Come in!" A feminine voice yelled back while Izuku slowly opened the door.

"Ah. Izuku Midoriya! What a lovely surprise!" A plump old woman with grayish hair and black lidded eyes greeted Izuku as she motioned the boy to sit by her desk. "So, What brings you here in this lovely day?" She asked.

"Oh! Uh... Aiz- I mean, My dad wanted me to give you this" taking his knapsack from his back and fishing out the papers, izuku handed the old woman the sheets.

"Hmm" she rubbed her chin in thought while she read the papers. "Such a tragedy that she's gone, my condolences" Izuku looked down a bit at that comment. "But hey! Congrats on manifesting your quirk! If I'm reading this right, then it must be a real doozy! You'll make a great hero in the future kid" she flashed a smile before Izuku looked back up and give his own weak smile behind the scarf he had. She didn't need to see his mouth to know that the boy was smiling, The woman walked up to a photocopier by the side of the room and copied the two sheets.

"There. Now give these to your homeroom teacher" The Principal handed Izuku back the pair of papers before he gave a quick bow and left the office.

The boy bounced as he walked towards his small elementary classroom, the teacher was already there to his luck. The bell didn't ring yet, so he was in the clear for being late. The lazy teacher was reading a book while the class infront of his was in total chaos, like what normal kids would do.

Looking towards the class, several people formed small social groups and chatted away with each other, Katsuki was surrounded by his lackeys **AkA**. People who just want to be on his good side just incase he blows a fuse.

Izuku walked up and greeted the lazy teacher before handing the pair of sheets.

"Goodmorning Sensei" Izuku greeted. "Good morning Midoriya" The man behind the book greeted boredly before Izuku motioned pieces of paper in front of him.

"What's this now?" He exclaimed, putting his book down and taking the two pieces of paper and reading them over.

"Oooh" he made an interested coo while he skimmed over the files. "Alright, since you had your name changed you'll have to introduce yourself to us again."

"W-what!?" Izuku almost shouted before he took an over the shoulder glance at katsuki, the ash-blonde boy raised an eyebrow before Izuku turned back.

"B-But why Sensei?" He asked. "It would only be fair, besides. What better a time to show the class your quirk then now?" Standing up from his chair the teacher told every one to take their seats, except for Izuku.

"Alright class, we have a new student here today. So, why don't you go on ahead and introduce yourself?" With a slight nudge of his elbow, The brown-haired teacher reminded Izuku.

"Ey teach! I don't know if you're blind or anything, but that's just deku!" Katsuki bellowed, garnering a few snickers and giggles from the class.

"Manners Bakugou. You don't want me to call in your parents again for innapropriate behavior now do we?" He stated, Katsuki grumbled before he took his seat and grunted rebelliously.

"Go ahead boy" with a sigh, the teacher went behind his desk and took a seat. Leaving Izuku awkwardly standing in front of the class.

"Uhhh... H-Hi" with a small wave of a hand and a shaky smile behind his scarf, Izuku greeted the class.

Everything was quiet, save for a cough at the back of the classroom.

"S-Sensei, Sh-Should I really be doing this?" Izuku asked, turning back to his teacher in nervousness. The man in question just shrugged.

"Just get on with it!" Katsuki yelled.

"O-Okay" with a sharp intake of air, Izuku began to muster up all of his confidence as he spoke.

"H-Hi everyone. I-I'm izuku M-Midoriya Aizawa. J-Just call me a-anything you want. Uhhh... I'm 8, a-and I like pro-heroes" after that statement the class broke into a flurry of whispers and murmurs. Especially Katsuki's cronies, although the explosive ash-blond boy looked more uninterested than anything.

"And your quirk Aizawa" The teacher stated boredly.

"Quirk?" A kid with yellow hair covering half his face asked, "But Izuku's quirkless!" He bellowed back, everyone in the class except bakugou laughed.

"Oi!" Katsuki, using his quirk to make a loud bang quickly shut the class up. "Fucking go ahead deku!" Katsuki yelled.

"Bakugou!" the teacher scolded, but he was too much of a bother to drag into the principals office. So the man let it slide.

"Uhh... I-I actually have a q-quirk." Izuku stated while fidgeting with the hem of his scarf. "I-I call it Unarm, a-and I can stop someone from using their quirk for 25 seconds. Uhh... All I need is a touch and poof. You can't use your quirk anym-more." Izuku said.

"I can't actually stop people from using their quirks, when they have a mutant quirk or anything. But emitter a-and enhancement types are the main thing." The class fell silent for a minute before, Izuku looked down at the reaction ' _It was disappointing, but expected_ ' he thought before he heard his best friend yell.

"That's fucking cool"

Katsuki yelled back, Izuku gave him an eye-smile while his mouth was still covered by his scarf.

 _"I guess that's pretty cool"_

 _"It's the first quirk of its kind"_

 _"I have a better one though"_

Murmurs and whispers emerged from the class before the bell rang.

"Alright Aizawa, go back to your seat and let's start with mathematics" the teacher stated, getting a groan from the class. Izuku winced, he was so used to hearing the name ending with honorifics. But his teacher was crass and blunt, so that was another thing.

Katsuki gave Izuku a smug smile before the boy replied with a thumbs up until he reached his seat in the back.

The introduction went by better than he expected, and this fresh start wasn't unexpected. But the way it went about was. But all in all, Izuku was content with how the way things went.


	7. UnBearable Job

"Hey! Shouta!" Yamada boomed with a hand up, motioning for Aizawa to have a high-five.

Aizawa grumbled back before walking forward and bumping the blonde on the shoulder as he walked through the halls.

"C'mon man! Don't ignore me!" Yamada called while he chased after the scraggy man.

Speaking of which, Aizawa was definitely not in the mood to deal with Hizashi at the moment, he was going to have an important meeting and the blonde keeps on annoying him.

Breaking into a sprint, Yamada called out to Aizawa while he waved with one hand. "Hey! At least let me give you some pointers!"

Now * **that** got Aizawa's attention.

The man clad in black gave a long exasperated sigh before he turned back. "Make it quick" he said.

"Don't get caught out abruptly by Nedzu" Yamada spoke. "Anything else?" The scraggy man countered. "Nah man, good luck out there" with a wink and a thumbs up, Yamada sent Aizawa off.

The man walked through the large hall of U.A for a bit, it was tiring and monotonous. Aizawa was getting impatient.

 **Break**

"Mi-Aizawa-san! C'mon, let's go on the swing!"

"Aizawa-san Aizawa-san! Show us your quirk please?"

Izuku wasn't used to this much attention and positivity whenever people talked to him, so as usual he was flustered.

Izuku muttered while he readjusted his scarf "U-Uhh.. S-Sorry I h-have to eat lunch first" he gripped onto his lunchbox before Katsuki butted in the crowd of kiddies in between them. "Get off Deku ya gooks!"

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku called out while the ash-blonde boy stomped his way in front of the mob.

"C'mon, let's ditch these losers" grabbing Izuku's wrist, Katsuki ran while the green-haired boy struggled to keep up. Many of the other children behind them have shouted sounds of protest and annoyance, but Katsuki and Izuku were already out of earshot.

The two kids stopped underneath a tree nearby the elementary school, Izuku was huffing in exhaustion while the ash-blonde was starting to unpack his lunch.

Taking a big bite out of his sandwich, Katsuki started to speak with his mouth full. "So Deku... Ya finally got adopted eh?" He asked.

Taking a seat besides Katsuki, The green-haired boy sat underneath the tree. Taking out his own lunch, Izuku responded. "Uhh Y-Yeah. It isn't so bad actually, He's really nice!"

"He better be" Katsuki said with a huff "Or I'll send his ass back to the sewer he came from" with another bite of his food and a grim smile Katsuki spoke.

"Speaking of which" the explosive kid added. "The guy who adopted you, it's that mummy in black isn't it?"

"H-He isn't a mummy Kacchan. It's just that he has this thing called capture gear. It's really super cool! He's a pro hero and depending on the situation, he can almost fight anyone quirkless! Oh! And he's got these cool goggles which hide his eyes!" Izuku said with a mimicking motion, cupping his eyes to simulate glasses.

"Why the hell would he need those?" Katsuki asked back.

"It's because of his quirk! It's kinda like mine, but different! He can stop people from using their quirks just by looking at them" The green-haired boy said with pride

"That's..." Katsuki took a small pause as he looked at Izuku seriously for a moment. "Pretty damn cool" he finally added after around 3 seconds of assisted silence and excited anticipation for a response.

"He's super cool too! He looks like a ninja with all the stealth and his capture gear and his utility belt a-and his cool gold goggles as well!" Izuku was ranting on, but Katsuki was half listening.

' _There's no fucking way_ ' Katsuki thought to himself as Izuku ranted on. ' _There's no way that those two *_ _Couldn't_ _be related_ ' He narrowed his eyes on the green-haired boy. Katsuki could see little to no relation to the scraggy man names shouta Aizawa. ' _Maybe the Black highlights could be his?_ ' He thought while he saw Izuku give a few hand gestures while he kept on talking. ' _Quirks don't just pop up randomly though_ ' Katsuki leaned back and crossed his arms. His thoughts were going haywire at the moment.

"-He basically tangles the stuff around his opponents while their quirks are disabled." Izuku said with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's great and whatever" Katsuki half-listened with a roll of his eyes. Izuku was going full nerd now, the ash-blonde boy knows that little to nothing can stop Izuku's rants. Especially if it's about heroes, he knows that Izuku has a few notebooks that he likes to keep and write down in about heroes. Katsuki refers to this as being a stalker, but Izuku argues that it's just observations.

"yadda yadda yadda, whatever. The bell just rung, let's go back to class" the explosive teen said to Izuku.

"W-Wait! Hang on! I haven't eaten yet!" He replied hastily while he fished out his bento.

"That's what you get for ranting on for so long!"

 **Break**

taking one last glance at his phone, Aizawa knocked on the door labeled "Principal's office" the door was rather strange, it was normal sized compared to all the other humongous entrances in the U.A building.

"Come in! Come in!" A cheery voice from the other side said as Aizawa opened the door. He was greeted by a short white mammal of unknown species. "Hello there Aizawa-kun!" The animal known as Principal Nedzu greeted.

"Hello Nedzu" AIzawa gave a quick bow and closed the door behind him. "Come, there are many matters that we need to discuss" Nedzu chirped as he walked to the other side of the small room and sat down on his desk.

"Would you like some tea?" Nedzu asked as he held a tea pot and two teacups. "No, it's alright" Aizawa replied. "C'mon Aizawa-kun, it's camomile" the white bear-rat-dog thing stated while he poured himself a steaming cup. "No, really. It's fine" Aizawa refused. "Suit yourself" The white animal shrugged and took a sip of his hot drink.

He lowered his cup and laid in on his desk, Aizawa walked up and took a seat in front of him before he spoke. "So, first things first. I am very happy that you have taken up the offer of becoming one of the teaching U.A staff. I suppose that your acquaintances Nemuri and Yamada have spoke to you about my interviews?" Nedzu always had this eerily cheery tone even though he talks about grim or serious topics, but that's what's intimidating about the quirked animal.

"They didn't really tell me much, but I do know that you still have some prerequisites" Aizawa said with boredom laced in his voice, he fished out a small stack of paper from his tiny tote-bag that he brought. It was just the usual, birth certificate, pro hero license, college certificate, and what not.

"Thank you" Nedzu said with a smile while he took the stack of papers from Aizawa's hand. The bear-rat-thing hummed cheerily while he skimmed through the small mound of paperwork. He grew an ear to ear grin when he took glance at a little document in his hand.

"Soo..." Nedzu became while Aizawa too a drop of Eye-drops. "How's the kid doing, Aizawa-kun?"

The man said raised his eyebrow before responding. "He's fine" a short and sweet answer, not too detailed, but not too scarce. The Animal-man hummed a bit in thought before he spoke again.

"It's quite strange that you of all people would be adopting someone, I've seen your type of attitude and have observed your minimalist and straight to the point personality. It's just that I find it strange that you would be bringing in dead weight." Nedzu said with a smile.

"He isn't dead weight" Aizawa responded before a little voice in his head reminded him to be weary of nedzu. "It's just that Izuku has no family left, and I feel responsible for the loss of his mother." Aizawa replied while he restrained his cold tone.

' _There it is again_ ' Aizawa thought to himself while looking at Nedzu. ' _That shit-eating grin he has_ '

"So Aizawa-kun" Nedzu started once again. "Why do you want to be a teacher at U.A high, hmm?" The grin from ear to ear that Nedzu had never left during the conversation.

"Like I said, it's for extra cash" the man clad in black responded.

"Yes yes, we've gone through that already. But you being a pro-hero already has a fair payroll, especially since you work at night and Heroes that take on night patrols are generally paid twice the amount that heroes during the day." The cheery attitude that nedzu had, only emphasized his intimidating stature.

"Tell me Aizawa-kun, Does Izuku here want to become a pro-hero as well?" Taking the adoption papers and putting it on top of the pile, nedzu exclaimed.

' _What is he planning?_ ' Aizawa asked himself before he responded. "He's a fanatic, it's all he's talking about"

"Hmm" Nedzu hummed. "That's quite nice, having a son that's very passionate about protecting and serving justice" The white bear-thing took another sip of his tea. "Tell me Aizawa-kun, has he ever considered going to U.A?" The man with eye bags raised an eyebrow for a moment before he replied.

"He seems to like this school, a lot." Aizawa added while Nedzu smiled wildly.

"I would very much like to meet this Izuku Aizawa child. He seems quite nice, I could even secure him a spot in the recommended lot." The long-haired man looked at nedzu a bit before he spoke. "That's not necessary, Izuku is more than capable of passing the entrance exam."

"Hmm... If I'm not mistaken, Izuku's quirk isn't for combat. It's more for suppression than anything. That kind of quirk won't be able to help him during the practical portion Aizawa-kun." the animal chirped. "You know that more than anybody"

The man grit his teeth and clenched his fist for a moment before he responded. "I know, He doesn't need a quirk to fight robots. He has tools at his disposal"

"I see." Nedzu added while he smiled. "You know Aizawa-kun, I'm beginning to think that you're not here to just work for U.A"

"What are you saying?" Aizawa said while he squinted his eyes. "I'm saying that you don't really need extra money, but you might have an underlying and hidden motive underneath the teacher guise. But it's all in good heart really, tell me Aizawa-kun why would you go so far as to work here so early?" Nedzu responded.

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose while he grunted annoyingly "He's determined to go to this school in specific in a few years, I'm going to make sure that he doesn't blow his chance and watch him do it." An exasperated sigh escaped his mouth when he replied.

"Thank you for cooperating Aizawa-kun and welcome to the U.A staff" Nedzu said was he stood from his desk and bowed lightly. "I'm excited to work with you" the animal added.

"Whatever" Aizawa grunted while he bowed back.

"By the way Aizawa-kun, I'd like to meet your son when the time comes that he's on his last year on elementary." Nedzu added.

"What are you planning for him?" Aizawa asked with intrigue.

"That will have to wait for when I see him in person."

"You know, he could meet you right after this little interview. I mean, his day at school should be over by now" the man clad in black stated once he brought up his arm and pulled back his sleeve and took a glance at his wristwatch.

"Nonsense Aizawa-kun, I'm a very patient Man-Bear-Dog-Thing" a happy tone laced in his voice made him oh-so eerie.

"Fine" Aizawa grunted back.

And so the teaching day-job Aizawa took upon himself to undertake started. Izuku asked him so many times while they trained or during dinner time, but Aizawa kept on replying with "Teaching" as a very vague answer. Although Aizawa knows that he shouldn't be hiding anything from Izuku, he knows that the young boy would go haywire once he learns that his father is currently in the U.A staff.

Seven years have gone by while the boy has trained his body to the utmost extreme while Aizawa accompanied him all the way. Izuku, the fifteen Year-old boy with a pro hero guardian has always been the topic during the little down-time Aizawa had resting in the teacher's lounge. Especially with Yamada and Nemuri, the two always seem to turn the topic to the Aizawas.

Teaching has been relatively easy for Aizawa, but that changed once Nedzu decided to transfer Aizawa from being the homeroom teacher of the general education department to the hero course. The first few weeks were extremely stressful for the man, especially since he had little to no sleep from going on night patrol every week. Izuku worried at first, but Aizawa being Aizawa, he pushed through and went by with vigor.

At first he was a little hesitant at expelling a student, but after a whole class being extremely cocky and quirk reliant, he now expels with extreme prejudice. The whole controversy of Aizawa expelling a whole class has spread through the years, and they haven't stopped yet. The man has a no-nonsense type personality and his expulsion record has got the numbers to back it up.

Meanwhile, Izuku has been training with his capture gear and scarf so much that he doesn't even need to consciously think about using the scarf to activate it. Izuku can almost fight anyone his age, save for the fact he struggles with quick and slippery mutant-type quirks. Aizawa has seen the potential the boy has, especially with a broken quirk like that. It wasn't actually broken though, Izuku still had to get near a target and initiate physical contact to get the quirk going. And that's usually a big no no, especially with fire or poison based emission quirks. But unlike Aizawa though, only a single touch can stop someone from using their quirk for half a minute. Izuku has trained enough that the timer on his quirk has increased from 25 seconds to 30, sure it isn't game-changing or anything, but it's still a nice and welcome buff.

The years just rolled by while the boy trained, and Aizawa being a teacher while doing some pro-hero business during the night. The end year finally came for his elementary days, but Izuku is just getting started.


	8. Allmighty Encounter

Hearing the bell ring the teacher entered the classroom with a stack of paper in his hands. He saw his class somewhat try and order themselves. Only for them to fail miserably.

"Alrighty then class, Please settle down" the blonde with a brown jacket said in front of the class while laying the papers on the desk in front of him. He took a glance at the class in front of him. He spotted the local explosion ignoring the chatters of his own cronies. And a tuft of green and black hair having his face stuffed in his personal notebook, writing something.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future." The man with a brown suit and blonde hair stated in front of the class.

"I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but..." there was a slight pause in his speech while he held the stack of papers.

"But you're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" With a toss of the papers, the class displayed their quirks for the whole world to see.

Cheers and hoorays were presented while Izuku slumped down to his notes. He focused on his latest hero journal while the class showed their quirks off.

"Yes, Yes, you all have wonderful quirks!" The Teacher exclaimed.

"But using your powers at school is against the rules!"

"Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" Katsuki said with a smug tone.

Boos and protest could be heard from the rest of the class before he retaliated "You should all shut up like the extras you are!"

"Oh, If I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugou?" The teacher asked while looking at a clipnote.

"U.A? That national school?!" Pretty much the whole class asked at the same time. "It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"

"Their acceptance rate is really low too, you know!" The gossip continued before Katsuki butted in again.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras! I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All might and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!" With a fist pump to the sky and a proud tone, Katsuki taunted the whole class.

"Oh yeah, Aizawa wanted to go to U.A., too, right?" The teacher boredly explained.

The class died down, Katsuki sported an animalistic and malicious grin before he turned back and took a glance at Izuku.

Izuku could feel someone glaring daggers at him, so he took a slight peek from his notebook to see bakugou raising his palm up and show off small sparks. "Yeah, the nerd better get in too" He said with false venom.

Izuku gave the ash-blonde a weak smile underneath his scarf before he buried his face in his notes once more. The class took a few coughs and murmurs before whispers began once again.

"Izuku? Nah, his quirk isn't that special"

"The school has higher standards that that"

"I don't think he'll make it"

Izuku took a sigh before rubbing his forehead and giving katsuki a passing glance. Said boy gave him both and angry and confused look. For one, Katsuki didn't know how to respond to this kind of situation. He knew most of his fellow classmates were against the both of them. And second, the only reason Katsuki had lackeys was because they were scared of getting on his bad side. He knew that they were just fake, but having someone to blame was something he had taken a liking to.

Izuku already knows what they're going to say once he brings in that letter from U.A's principal. Not too long ago, Principal Nedzu had asked his father for a meeting with the small green-haired boy once he was in his final year of middle school. But at the current moment, Izuku has forgotten about the little meeting Nedzu had appointed to him. Of course, having a pro-hero as a family member did have its perks. But Izuku also knows of its drawbacks. Izuku though still has no idea that his father is currently a teacher and staff member at U.A, but he just figured that the eccentric principal wanted to see Eraserhead's kid. Even though he was only adopted.

For one, Both Shouta and Izuku had moved several times during the span they had lived together. It was mandatory so as villains wouldn't be able to track them down and figure out where they live. And with what happened to Inko, Shouta was not going to give them another chance.

But moving every 10 months was a small price to pay for a PRO HERO as a father. Izuku soon realized that the shaggy man knows a lot of other pro heroes, and they all respect him as well. He might not be as popular as, say, All Might. But Izuku soon shoved All Might away from his top spot and replaced it with: EraserHead. Izuku got to meet tons of other pro heroes such as, Midnight, Present Mic, Vlad King, Snipe, No. 13, and many more. He almost fainted every time he got to meet them. Well, except for midnight and present mic. Izuku got to meet them more often than others, since Shouta was so close to the two of them.

The class continued as Izuku took a few scoldings since the teacher keeps catching him writing down quirk hypotheses instead of taking down notes. Izuku sometimes gave a snicker when the teacher used his hand extending quirk to swat Izuku's head, only for his hand to snap back into place the moment he made contact.

Yes, Izuku's training had really paid off in more ways than one. For starters, Izuku is semi-null to pain. Or so he thinks, Izuku likes to think that he has a high tolerance to pain. Especially with the training Shouta gave him. He had never wished that he wanted to die before, until he took on the training regiment.

Second, Izuku isn't as frail and meek as before. He had sleek and streamline muscles underneath the baggy clothes that he always likes to wear. It wasn't All Might levels of buff, but he likes to keep a lightweight and quick footed body type to go well with his fighting style.

Speaking of fighting, Izuku took on both Aikido and Jujitsu. The up close and personal style of Jujitsu and smooth flow of aikido compliment the usage of his quirk and weapon of choice wonderfully. Arm bandages, or what used to be Shouta's capture gear, served as Izuku's main weapon of choice. Izuku now uses a fighting style similar to Shouta's, but instead of quick capture and fast paced battles. Izuku is more akin to long and planned out fights. Especially since he tangles his enemies and pulls them in, to halt the usage of their quirk.

Speaking of halt, Izuku's trail of thought stopped once the bell rang. He has training with Shouta at the local gym, so the last thing he want to be, is late.

The now 14 year old Izuku, quickly shoved his notebook down his tote bag using his scarf and his pencil back in his pencil case before he stormed off out the classroom door.

Well, Izuku tried storming out. The green haired boy with a washed out scarf had been halted by the local explosion user: Katsuki.

"Oi geek, what's the rush?" Katsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"O-Oh! You know Kacchan, D-Dad trains me at 5 during Fridays" Izuku replied, shuffling the scarf covering half his face.

"Dude fuck that, let's go to an arcade or something. You're already buff as it is. I don't see why you need anymore training" Katsuki said as he motioned his nearby lackeys to follow them as they make it down the hall.

"Oh, well. I-I'm not too sure. I think I'll call him, I don't think he'll be too happy to know that I'm missing training for goofing off." Izuku responded.

"Then don't tell him, simple as that" the crony with a finger extending quirk added.

"Don't fucking butt in, I'm the one talking to Deku" Katsuki snarled back, quickly shutting the other boy up.

"N-No, sorry Kacchan. I'm glad for the offer though. See you next week" Izuku said with a wave as he walked down the hall and eventually out the school gate. The boy took an unfamiliar turn. It was needed, Izuku and Shouta had just moved in their new neighborhood last Wednesday. So it was common for Izuku to feel a but uncomfortable to take different paths towards their fresh apartment.

* * *

The boy clutched his totebag as he passed by underneath an overpass, he took a glance back at him in the middle of his stroll as he heard swishing noises behind him. Izuku could smell the stench of sewage and rot as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

' _Is a sewer getting backed up?_ ' He thought to himself as he pinched his nose with his free hand. The wonderful scarf Aunty Emi gave him had many features such as temperature control, appendage-like scarf ends, and a pure cotton dryer friendly feature. Although, an air filter was not one of those features. So Izuku was just there, briskly walking as he tried not to inhale the repugnant fumes.

Before he could even get out of the overpass, a sludge like material soon engulfed his entire body. Leaving small openings for his skin and clothes to show.

"Ah! Whatta lovely medium-sized meat shield!" The sludge bellowed as it tried to suffocate Izuku.

Izuku focused all he could as he tried using his quirk. He could feel it, his quirk didn't need activation or anything. But he could feel that his quirk was working, but to his dismay. It did not affect the problem at hand.

"Ahaha! Just a few more seconds kid! This will only hurt...A lot!" The sludge criminal bellowed as Izuku thought to himself. 'Crap, he's got a mutation type quirk'

Izuku had been training to accommodate almost any opponent. An opponent you couldn't grab certainly wasn't part of it.

Looking at it now, Izuku knew that he was at a disadvantage. For one, the villain's quirk properties absolutely counter Izuku's grab and throw fighting style. Second, the villain already had clutch of most of Izuku's body, rendering him immobilized. Third and finally, Izuku was basically fighting quirkless since his quirk doesn't affect mutant type quirks.

Izuku could already feel the cold hands of death as his vision blurs. His gasps of breath are intervened by the choking intake of repulsive sludge. Quickly making it's way into the boy's lungs and stomach.

But just before he could totally die, Izuku heard a loud "SMASH" accompanied by an explosion of air as he smacked against a wall.

* * *

"-y boy! -Boy! My boy!" Izuku groggily lifted up his eyes as he coughed out the remenants of slime stinging in his system, he almost vomited at the repulsive taste of sewage in his mouth. He took a few sharp intakes of air before mustering up a dried up and strained "Thank you" to the mysterious stranger that saved him.

"HAHAHAHA! NO PROBLEM KID! YOU GAVE ME QUITE THE SCARE THERE KID, I ALMOST THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN KNOCKED OUT" Izuku gasped and widened his eyes when he saw the number one hero: All Might. Standing in the flesh and patting Izuku's back.

"A-A-A-All Might!" Izuku squealed with glee and pure idolization as he took a glance at the muscular man in front of him.

"W-Wait! H-Hang on!" Izuku tried looking for his notebook in his totebag, he wanted his signature more than anything right now. But he only found his totebag empty.

"LOOKING FOR THIS?" All Might asked as he held up Izuku's notebook in his large hand. "HERE KID" All Might tossed the notebook into Izuku's hand.

Izuku opened the notebook to see All Might's signature in bold and in all caps. "Thank you so much All Might! Thank you for saving me! And thank you for your wonderful signature!" Izuku said while furiously bowing down while he gripped his notebook near his chest and his slightly damped scarf bouncing near his neck.

"NOTHING TO IT LAD" All Might said while ruffling Izuku's hair. But the moment he touched the boy's scalp, a large burst of steam escaped from All Might's direction. "SH-SHIT!" Izuku heard as he fell on his ass in surprise of the sudden boom.

Izuku widened his eyes one he saw a gaunt and sickly man standing in front of him with messy blonde hair with two locks flopping in the front of his face. The sickly man coughed out some blood before he wiped it off with his wrist. Izuku gasped and couldn't make up any coherent words, he looked everywhere. But All Might is nowhere to be seen.

"Wh-Where is All Might!?" Izuku asked pointing towards the skeletal man.

"You know those fat guys puffing out their chests to make them look muscular? Yeah, it's kinda like that" the blonde stated with a scratch of the back of his head.

"B-B-But where's All Might!?" Izuku asked once more.

"You're looking at him kid" the sick man with the way too big shirt for him stated as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"N-No way!" Izuku denied. "You imposter!" He added.

"Look kid, I'll explain myself. But before I do, promise me that you won't tell a soul. Not your parents, teachers, not even your friends" the All Might imposter stated. Izuku meekly nodded as the man gave a large sigh.

"Years ago, a fight happened. I was critically injured by a rather insidious villain. But before I could put him down, he got one last devastating attack on me. He punctured my left lung and a few organs before he stayed down. Now I can only be muscular for a few hours. 2 to 3 at best" the blonde said as he lifted his shirt up to show a horrendous scar.

Izuku took glance at hideous scar, that definitely looked like it would end careers. But lo and behold. All Might was just a blonde skeleton with a hole in him.

"But it's strange you know" All Might said while putting his way too large shirt back into place. "I know I still have a couple minutes on me, but I deflated for some reason. Shit, my timer must be getting reduced by the day" The blonde stated while looking towards the bottled up slime villain.

Izuku shuffled uncomfortably under the tall man's gaze. He felt partially guilty towards All Might losing his muscular form for the moment. Scratch that. Izuku felt absolutely responsible for All Might's deflation.

"But you know kid. The symbol of peace shall not show weakness. Or any signs of it. For the people will not fear, once I am here!" The tall and blonde man said with a fist pump to the sky as Izuku took glance at him and gave a weak chuckle.

Although how serious the situation is, Izuku couldn't help but wonder if All Might being muscular was part of his quirk.

"UUhh... S-Sorry to bother you but..." Izuku began, All Might shifted his attention back to the small boy in front of him. "I-Is your M-Muscle form a part o-of your quirk or something?" Izuku asked in the most polite way that he could.

"Sorry lad, that's a secret. But I'll tell you this much. Yes, it is a part, or rather, an after effect of my quirk" The man said with a cough of blood. Izuku took question at the trickle of blood down the man's chin. But he decided not to press on that matter.

"Your curiosity seems quite large my lad. I've took a few glances at your notebook. It seems like you've got quite the liking towards heroes" All Might said with a slight smile.

"O-Of course! I-I want to become one wh-when I grow up. J-Just like my dad" Izuku said with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was embarrassing that he was talking so highly of himself, and even more so that he was putting his own father on such a high pedestal.

"By the way my boy, you haven't given me a name yet" All Might stated while he checked on his pockets, to feel the bottle of the previous sludge criminal encased inside.

"O-Oh!" Izuku reacted a bit surprised that All Might wanted his name. "I-It's Izuku Aizawa" The boy added.

All Might's sunken eyes widened and his mouth agape. He gasped at first before he whispered to himself. "So that's why"

He took on a wide smile as he ruffled the boy's hair once more. "So that's why my quirk was awry. You're EraserHead's kid!" The man said in a chuckle.

"Y-You know of him?" Izuku asked, equally surprised that he knows of his father.

"Of course I do! He might keep it on the down low, but most heroes have heard of him. It's just the publicity that he keeps away from."

"Th-That's wonderful" Izuku said with a warm smile.

"But that still begs the question though" All Might said with a hum as he leaned against the wall of the overpass.

"You have his quirk? If so, then that could explain why my quirk went a bit whackey" All Might asked.

Izuku took a few glances around him before stating. "O-Oh... M-My quirk is called Unarm. It b-basically makes anyone that comes in physical contact with me lose their quirk for half a minute" Izuku said as he brought his arm up, eye-level to his face.

"Hmm" All Might hummed in thought. "I thought so, now. Kid, it's really been nice knowing you. But I still have to drop this guy off to the police station" All Might said as he got off the wall of the overpass and patted on the bottle filled with the slime criminal.

"Th-Thank you again for saving me!" Izuku said with a wave goodbye as he saw the sickly All Might walk away from sight.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe I just met All Might" Izuku said to himself while hugging his notebook and his totebag by his elbow.

The boy walked downtown and passed by several convenience stores. Izuku walked his way down to Hosu city as his soggy pants and uniform slightly squished with his movements.

They finally arrived at the small apartment by the Hosu ward mall, he fished out the keys from his soggy pocket and unlocked the door. The boy still had his head in the clouds from meeting the top hero, he barely noticed Aizawa sitting down with his arms crossed.

"Izuku, you're late...I thought we've established that you should be here by 4:30?" The scraggy man scolded while he pulled up his sleeve and showed his wristwatch depicting 5:45

"S-Sorry! D-Dad, I-I was attacked by a slime, then I-I met All Might.. H-He was really nice as well." Izuku responded with a slight hint of guilt in his voice.

"Attacked?" Aizawa raised his eyebrow once he heard that word. The man approached Izuku and immediately revolted once he took a sniff of the boy's current scent.

The man pinched his nose as to looked at the boy in front of him slightly squirm under his gaze. "Take a quick shower and go get something formal. There's no training for today" the man said as he shoved Izuku towards the bathroom.

"E-Eh!? B-But... W-Wait, where are we going dad?" Izuku asked looking behind him, he noticed that Shouta had chosen a dark suit with his usually messy and long hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

"I'll explain later, just take a shower first. Before the smell sets in" Shouta pushed Izuku into the bathroom before he closed the door. The man sighed before walking to the kitchen, he took the air freshener from the kitchen drawer and began spraying around where Izuku had been. "Disgusting" he muttered while he pinched his nose and sprayed everywhere.

Curiosity creeped into the Izuku's mind as he had determination in his eyes to find the answer as soon as possible. He showered as quickly as humanly possible without missing a single spot, he quickly moved to his room and found something formal to change in. Izuku picked a dark green suit and pants as it complimented his forest highlighted hair. Speaking of hair, since his father also tried to keep his own hair in check, Izuku thought to himself that it would be wise to try it himself.

Izuku shuffled the drawers in search for a hair pin, luckily Izuku owned a few. He took a few and began trying to arrange his rat's nest of a hairdo. The boy seemed content once he looked at himself in the mirror. His head was still a mess, but he was able to arrange his hair to posses a half-bang. The left side of his hair looking slightly longer that his right side as he took one more glance at himself at the wardrobe mirror before he opened the door.

Right, Izuku remembered his scarf still had the stench from the slime villain that recently attacked him. He was about to grab it, until he was reminded of the stench that lingered on the piece of cloth. So the boy begrudgingly left it on the hamper.

Izuku walked out to meet Shouta and his Aunty Nemuri talking to each other while they shifted their attention to the boy. "Ah Izu-kun! It's been so long!" Nemuri said as she tackled Izuku with a hug. The boy noticed that she too was wearing a formal velvet and black dress with questionably high heels.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late." Shouta said with a yawn as he started locking up the apartment rooms.

"I-I don't mean to be r-rude. But what are we doing exactly?" Izuku asked while Nemuri kept stroking his hair.

"That's a nice look for you Izuku" she whispered which garnered a slight blush from the boy.

"Alright kid. This is a family affair, we've recently been invited to a dinner with a wealthy family that I have recently saved from a burning building. And yes, before you ask any questions. I have fully tried to decline" Shouta stated while Izuku gave a content face. Until it bacame confusion.

"Then wh-why is Aunty Nemuri here?" Izuku pointed out.

"That's the worst part" Shouta started.

"It's because-"

"I wanted to join in!" Nemuri interrupted between the tired man's speech.

"Unfortunately, Nemuri here volunteered to pose as your mother figure" the man said with a sigh before they started to leave the apartment.

The trio left the apartment and headed their way to the Musutafu private villa. Even more reason as why Izuku started becoming nervous. He was going into fenced property, meeting a rich family that his father had saved prior, and was going to be seen as the son of their savior. Now why did that feel like such a heavy burden on his shoulders? Izuku became incredibly nervous, the whole car ride to the private villa felt like hours as he watched his father drive and his Aunt Nemuri keep talking to his father.

Izuku took glance at the property, ' _This definitely is for high-class people_ ' Izuku thought as he took in a large gulp from his throat. The boy could see lavish houses and equally lavish people. Everyone looked like they owned several condominiums. The boy's heart instantly sunk when the car stopped. He saw the large mansion and he would see every possibility of embarrassing himself and his father.

"We're here" Aizawa said plainly as he opened the door for Nemuri to step out, while Izuku got off from the front seat. Yes, the boy was still extremely nervous.

"Ah, The Aizawa's have arrived. Welcome to our humble abode!" A tall woman with bubblegum colored hair greeted the three as they too exchanged greetings. Izuku almost couldn't form words as he looked at the grand entrance that they had established.

Speaking of which, the home wasn't really like how he imagined. Sure, it was exquisite and divine in terms of cleanliness and quality. But what strikes most intriguing to the boy was the large quantity of steampunk/technical decorations and etchings. The whole house looked like a large laboratory on the inside. Izuku's mouth gaped when he saw a robot walk down the equally large stairs.

"Ah yes yes, welcome welcome. And I must say, thanks again for saving me last night" the robot opened up to show a gaunt man with brown dreads and large goggles on his forehead as he greeted the trio. "The lab last night had a kink in the heater, so it kinda flunked and burned down" he stated slightly embarrassed.

"Honey, where's Mei? Is she tinkering again downstairs?" The bubble-gum haired woman asked.

"It appears so, I swear I told her to ready herself for guests" the man scratched his head before he took out his phone and dialed a number. "Mei, get up here. We have guests" he said.

Izuku's sweat dripped for a moment as he saw the scene. ' _They have to call each other on phones when they're under the same roof_ ' he thought.

"Yeah yeah old man, I'm coming" a voice came from directly below them as the ground shook. The husband and wife of mechanics stepped aside as a small elevator emerged from underneath the rug. The top looked like a tile so there was no distinguishing it from the real floor.

"Hi everyone!" A girl with bubblegum dreads and some car oil on bits of her arms and face waved at the trio.

"M-Mei!? Get yourself cleaned up before our dinner!" The mother scolded.

"Yeah yeah" she said with a shooing motion. The elevator once again went down while she was still in it.

"Sorry about that everyone" the mother apologized while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Shall we start the dinner without her?" She asked her husband. To which he replied with a shrug.

* * *

They ate on fine china, Izuku looked gobsmacked when he saw the large entr e. But to his credit, all three of them looked extremely hungry once they saw the food. But unfortunately for Izuku, the boy couldn't finish his meal. Before he could even make it halfway, the pink-dreaded girl from before barged in.

"Hello again guys!" She yelled while holding up a wrench.

"Goddamni- Nevermind. Just take the boy and get it over with" the mother said with a sigh as she pointed to Izuku.

"M-Me?" He questioned by pointing at himself comically.

Aizawa coughed to get the boy's attention. "This was actually part of the deal. I couldn't really decline since you needed to be fitted for your hero suit" the man said plainly.

"My-My hero suit?" Izuku asked with a spoon still in his mouth.

"Yes of course, didn't you know that this was the house of famous support company owners?" Nemuri asked. "Does Hatsume Corp. ring a bell Izu-kun?" She asked.

"Hatsume corp.? Wait! That's one of the top support companies in Japan!" Izuku widened his eyes to look at the couple with pink hair and black dreads smile back at him.

"You know, we would be more than happy to develop your hero costume young Izuku" the gaunt man stated with a smile.

"You see, my Odaka here got excited when Eraserhead told him he had son that wanted to become a hero" the woman smile as she revealed the name of the husband to be Odaka Hatsume.

"Ah, you know. No problems, it would be an honor to create a suit for Eraserhead's son" she said with a wink.

"Uhh.. I-I don't know what to say" Izuku had tears stain the corner of his eyes. "F-First All Might, n-now this" he slightly whispered.

The couple gave him a hearty chuckle before the husband stated. "Sayoko, shouldn't we let him get measured by Mei? I'm sure she has quite a few ideas for his suit" he stated.

"Ah of course, of course. Mei, would you be so kind to accompany Izuku down to the lab?" She asked kindly.

"Roger that!" Mei said with a salute. She pulled Izuku's sleeve and began to drag him to the elevator tile. "C'mon! I've got so much to ask about." She said.

* * *

Izuku shuffled a bit as he felt the dainty hands of Mei move around his torso as she got measurements. He felt sweaty, to the point where his locks of hair started to slide off the pins.

"Sooo..." Mei started while holding and positioning the tape measure on Izuku's body while she spoke. "You're Eraserhead's kid... That's gotta be pretty cool, right?" Mei asked.

Izuku shuffled a bit while he mustered up a response, "Y-Yeah! He kinda a-acts cold, but he's really caring" Izuku replied. She hummed a bit with his replied before she smiled.

"Sounds like a pretty good dad to me" Mei replied.

"Ah, speaking of which" Mei said as she snapped the tape measure back into its holder. "You haven't even shown me your quirk yet" she stated.

"O-Oh! I can stop someone from using their quirk for about half a minute, through physical contact I mean. But I can't affect mutation type quirks" Izuku mused which Mei responded to with a curious noise.

"Wowie! Nice, that's such a cool quirk. Say, does it like, have a cooldown after you use it on someone? Or is it continuous?" Mei asked back, her target-like eyes alit as Izuku wondered on how much she was invested in quirks. He was a bit excited actually, for two main reasons. For one, Izuku had a certified support company dealing with his hero suit. And two, the boy had found someone just as obsessed with quirks as he is.

"Of course! But I can override it by continuos contact. I can theoretically keep someone's quirk at bay forever" losing his stutter for a moment to explain his quirk, Izuku spoke.

"Wow, that's a whole lot better than my quirk. But I'm not saying that mine isn't cool or anything, it's just that yours is a bit better" She replied with slight pride in her tone.

"W-What is your quirk Hatsume-san?" Izuku asked back.

"I call it zoom, I can basically enhance my eyes to see extremely small objects from 50 meters away! I can also use it as a microscope if I really wanted to" Mei explained.

"Woah! That'a really useful in creating support items, of course it would be amazing in hero work as well! Hatsume-san, have you tried using a gun before? Aw man, with your quirk I bet you could be an easy sniper" Izuku said, the two kept chattering and chattering about quirks, heroes, support items, and then, the topic of school came about.

"So Hatsume-san, what school are you planning on attending?" Izuku asked, by this time. Both teens managed to find a nearby seat and just talk things out.

"Of course I would go to U.A, the top school definitely would take a liking to my super cute babies" She responded.

"B-Babies!?" Izuku asked, a bit bewildered by her wording.

"Oh of course, they would never pass the chance to have these babies brought into the school and get tested" Mei motioned to her table full of trinkets and gadgets, until it clicked in Izuku's head. Babies meant inventions for her.

"O-Oh, I see" Izuku gave a week smile. "I want to go to U.A too, but in the Hero Course though" he rubbed the back of his head meekly.

"Bet you could get in through recommendations" Mei stated.

"I-I'm not too sure actually. Since dad is a pro hero and knows a lot of people- wait. What am I saying? The principal asked me to meet him this month. Oh god, **I'M GONNA HAVE A MEETING WITH THE PRINCIPAL!** " Izuku panicked for a moment. Truth be told, Shouta gave Izuku all the time in the world to prepare himself for what's to come. But Izuku semi-forgot about it.

"Nah dude, you'll make it" Mei said with a faux punch to the boy's sleeved arm.

"Alright, n-no I'm fine." Izuku said with shaky breath.

"Alrighty there champ, the measurements were done. And I think we should wrap this up, it's already 6:50. But before that, do you have any ideas in mind?" Mei asked as she took down notes and put her pencil down.

"I-I" Izuku stuttered. "I h-have this thing called c-capture gear. It's like a thicker variant of cloth and seems to be a rubber substitute. I would like t-to incorporate it on my costume please" the boy said. "O-Oh, and on the arms if p-possible" he added. Izuku's stutter returned with a vengeance, he was reminded that he was basically getting a free hero suit and he was humbled by that fact.

"Righty-oh. Bandages on the arms" Mei stated. "Anything else?" She asked.

"O-Oh, w-well. The suit should be lightweight, and have a utility belt with a small first aid kit, caltrops, a knife, and some other materials. Oh! And c-could you make it black p-please? S-stealth is quite nice" Izuku was meek when asking for the designs, but he already had a good idea on what he wanted from his hero suit. He was going for an eraserhead style look without looking too similar to his father.

"Oh, and is that all?" Mei asked with a smile as she took down notes on his request.

"A-ah... A gold grilled m-mouth guard would be nice" Izuku added once more. It was a bit embarrassing to be asking so much, but the boy needed that suit. And he knows that U.A is already within arms reach, so a suit is absolutely necessary.

"I-Is it too much? C-Can you g-guys make it? I don't want to be too much of a bother" Izuku said.

"No worries Aizawa-kun. Leave it to me!" She said with a smile and pointed to herself with her thumb. "Anyways, my super cute babies always rise to the top in the end"

for some reason, and Izuku doesn't know why, he feels like this isn't the last time he'll see the pink-dreaded mechanic.

* * *

(A/N) Yes, it took way too long to make. And yes, I have made some placeholder OCs. For one, Sayoko Hatsume: Mei's mother and a brilliant scientist. Second: Odoka Hatsume: An inventor and the head of Hatsume Corp. Also: don't chew me out for the errors, It took me three rewrites before I could deem it publish worthy


End file.
